iWill Make Her Mine
by xGirlxInxLovex
Summary: Freddie is in love with Sam, but he will never admit it to her. What if he asks for Carly's help to become cool enough to win Sam's heart? I think it's gonna be hard for the blonde girl to keep hiding her feelings. Seddie.
1. iTell Carly

Here's my first fanfiction story, so please don't be rude. Tell me if you liked the idea. Thanks.

* * *

"Hey Carls, can I talk to you for a sec?" Freddie Benson said, in the iCarly studio, while Sam has just left to get some ribs and Carly was reading a magazine.

"Sure. What's up?" the brunette said, finishing reding her magazine.

"Uh, it's just… Never mind." he was embarrassed to tell her what was going through his head.

"No, no, no… Now you are going to tell me." She said, getting curious.

"It's not important" But he was lying. It was really important. It just started months ago, all because of a certain blonde demon. He started to have feelings for her. He didn't knew what they were, but soon he found out that he was falling for the blonde. Since they kissed, it was impossible to Freddie to get it out of his head. Every time she was not looking, he stared at her lips, the one who collided with his once, and he got the urge to kiss her. He wanted to kiss her again so badly, and fell those fireworks. Ever since the kiss he started getting weird feelings around her. Every time she came he felt like smiling inside. Every time she was not with him he felt like a part of him was missing. Every time she touched him, he got butterflies, his face got a bit red, and he felt like the place she was touching him was burning, in a good way ((like there is a good way)). Every time she smiled to him, he felt his heart pounding against his chest. Every time she was close to him, he felt like he was going to throw up, in an good way. When she was leaving, he just wanted to grab her arm and say 'Please, don't leave'. Because when she wasn't with him, he felt a pain on the stomach that only disappeared when she was with him. All this feelings ran through him when she was around. He wanted her so badly to fell the same way about him, but it was impossible. That was Sam Pucket. The girl who beated him up, and the girl who he was desperately falling for. The only way she could feel the same way was with Carly's help. Maybe she could help him so he would get cooler enough to win Sam's heart.

"Tell me" she said using that puppy dog eyes "Pweeze Freddie..." he couldn't resist. Even if he wasn't in love with Carly anymore he still couldn't resist her puppy dog eyes.

"Okay..." He started talking. He was gonna tell Carly everything.

"Carly, I'm having problems."

"Problems?"

"Yeah, love problems. You see, there's a girl, and I'm falling hard for her, but she will never feel the same way."

"Oh... And who's the girl" she said, hoping that the girl was Sam. She always knew he had a thing for Sam. She always noticed him looking at Sam's lips while he thought no one was looking.

"She is... uh...uh..."

"C'mon, say it! You know I won't tell anyone. I promisse"

" Okay Carly. I trust you. The girl is... uh... Sam"

"YES!! I KNEW IT!!" She started doing a happy dancing. "I KNEW YOU..."

" You knew what?" The blond headed demon said, entering in the room. It got an akward silence. 'She got to have a great excuse' Freddie thought.

"I knew that... uh... uh... Edward and Bella were going to end up together! Yay!!Go twilight!" she said, nervous, looking at Sam.

"Oh, yeah. Everyone knew the ass was gonna end up with that skinny chick." Sam said.

"Sam, Edward isn't an ass." Carly said, with an serious expression on her face. "Yes he is. I prefer Jacob, he is hoot. Anyway, I gotta go Carls. My mom called me and she's mad with Frotty because he drank all the beers. If I don't go there right now, she might kill him."

"Your cat drinks beer?" Freddie asked, ignoring the fact he wanted to punch Jacob. Besides, it was very hard for him to say a word. But he managed these to get out of his mouth. Even if inside he was all worked up.

"Yeah, but I can't blame him, my mom has a loot of beer at home. Really. A LOT. Well, bye guys. I mean, bye girls." She smirked, while Freddie just rolled his eyes. He was trying to act normal. Than, Sam left.

"Soo... You like Sam" Carly smiled.

"Yep. But I don't think she likes me back, so I wanted your help."

Carly smiled. "Sure, how can I help ya?"

* * *

So, tell me what do you think. Review.


	2. iHelp Freddie

"Well, I was wondering if you could help me to be, ya know, cooler. Because I know that Sam doesn't like me, so if I get more handsome, and if I stop being a 'nub' like Sam calls me, maybe she might like me than... Right?" she smiled. She was totally going to help him with that.

'Now that I know Freddie likes Sam, I only have to get Sam to admit that she likes him back. Because, c'mon! Of course Sam likes him too. Even if she beats him up every day, and calls him names, and says she hates him, inside she likes him, but she is just too stubborn to admit it. Right?... Right? I hope I am right.' Carly thought.

"Freddie, Of Course I'm going to help ya. That will be so much fun! Prepare yourself to a transformation. Yay! Sam is totally going to like you." Now it was Freddie's turn to smile. She was going to help him.

Carly told Freddie that every day she was gonna give him advice. To make Sam like him.

He was now at school, waiting for the first advice Carly was gonna give him. He opened his locker, and there was a paper, that was probably from Carls. He opened it.

**Hey Freddie, it's me Carly. I'm going to write the advices because if I tell you in person, Sam will probably hear it, because, ya know, she is ALWAYS with us, but, whatever. So, in the first place, Sam likes guys who are a little bad, you know, how Griffin was, she likes that type. So, if you wanna impress her, you have to act a little like a bad boy. You know, get detention (even if it's hard for you), wear different ****types of clothes, change a bit your hair style, smile and flirt with other girls (that can make her jealous). So, I was thinking we could hang out today, to go to the mall, buy you new clothes, go to the hairdresser, and I could give more advices. What do you think**? **Because Sam is actually a girl, and girls like guys that are a little bad, and handsome, so if you just do this things I'm telling you, she is going to like you a lot more. Trust me.**

**See ya after school,**

**Carly.**

He smiled. He was going to be a bad boy. That would probably work, because Sam was a 'bad girl'.

"Sup Fredward." The demon said to Freddie, but he was too concentrated in the paper to hear her.

"Fredward!" she said again, punching him on the shoulder. The touch of her hand set tingles through his body mixed up with a little pain, so he knew who it was. The only girl who could make him feel like this. Pucket.

"Oh, uh... Sorry Sam."

"Whatever. What are you reading" he put the paper behind his back, nervous.

"Uh, nothing."

"What is that Let me see it."

"Nothing." 'Think of something Freddie! Think!' Freddie thought

"Fredward, give me the paper! Now I'm curious."

"It's just... Huh... Huh... My geography test. You don't wanna see it." 'Yes! Nice safe Freddie. I'm really proud of you' Freddie thought.

"Oh, okay." She said.

Freddie's POV

Then here it comes the awkward silence. Like ALWAYS. Every time I'm alone with her there's an awkward silence. It so weird. The worst thing is that when I look in her eyes and I can't stop looking. It's really hard to look away from that deep blue eyes. They are just so... so...beautiful. I don't know how I never notice that before, a year ago, when I thought I was in love with Carly. Sam is just so perfect, or maybe it's just me that thinks that because I like her. Cuz some people say that love is when you starts seeing an imperfect person, perfect...

"Freddie... Freddie!" I heard Carly's voice. Shit. I just spaced out, but worse. I spaced out looking at Sam.

"Oh, Sorry. I just spaced out." I said, trying to sound as convincing as possible.

After school, Carly was waiting for me. We were going to the hairdresser.

"So, what kind of haircut will you have..."

After of one hour sitting on chair, my hair was ready. I liked it. It was like I was a bad boy. It was cool. (((to see how his hair looks like, go to my account xGirlxInxLovex, and you'll see the link. Of course it's not Freddie. It's just a hair that I liked, I think it would look good on Freddie, and it seems like the guy in the picture was a bad boy. lol))).

"Oh my god Freddie! Your hair looks awesome!" Carly said smiling big.

"Thanks. I liked it too..."

"I can't wait for Sam to see it."

So, now let's buy you some clothes!"

So, that's it. I'm sorry if it wasn't great, but I had to put all this stuff. It WILL get better, I promisse. The next episode will be A LOT better. Review and I'll know what you think. If you don't review, I'll think no one is enjoying the story and I'll stop doing it. So please just show me your opinion and Click on this green button.

]

I'm gonna right Sam's POV today, for you to know how she fells about Freddie.

Oh god. I hate him. I hate, I hate, I HATE. Ugh! I hate his cute hair, I hate his penetrating brown eyes, I hate how beautifull he looks when he is smiling, I hate his cute face, I hate how gentle he is, I hate how he always space out looking at me, I hate when he touches me, I hate when he uses that dork charm, I hate everitime he looks at me, I hate how he makes me want him more and more. I hate how much I love him. Yes, that's right. I am falling for the nub. I don't know why, cuz, I HATE HIM! I always have. But now, every time he comes I fell so weird, but it's nice at the same time. Ugh! I don't know how to explain what I am felling for him. It's like there's something in my stomach that wont go away. And when he is not with me, it gets bigger. I can't even sleap because of it. It's so dumb. But so good. And hard. Really really hard. It's hard to be in the same room as him, it's hard to be next to him, cuz I almost can't breathe. What I am feeling it's exactly how they say in movies. All this thing that people say about "true love", that's what I am feeling. But, I can't, I can't like him. He is a NUB. But I can't help it. It's all the kiss fault! After the kiss I started geeting this feelings. God, how much I want our lips to touch again. Our first kiss were awesome. I got butterflies and I saw fireworks. It was great. If only he could forget Carly and like me. I miss him so much right now... Where's him? Actually, where's Carly? I am already at her house, but she isn't here. God, how much I wanted the dork to be here. My stomach hurts so bad when he isn't here… Ugh! C'mon Nub! Where are you? I need ham.

Finally, Carly came. But she didn't bring Freddie…

"Hey Carls, where were you?" I said to Carly, while eating a piece of ham.

"Oh, hey Sam… I was… Huh… Just… Shopping." She smiled nervously.

"And, you didn't buy anything?" I said, noticing she wasn't caring any bags full of things, like she always do when she goes shopping. I don't know why girls like going shopping. It's SO boring.

"Oh, no, I did, but, huh, a hobo stole it."

"Oh, ok. Where's Frednub?" I said, trying to sound as normal as possible. Carly grinned. I don't know why.

"I don't know. Why do you ask?"

Why do I ask? Why do I ask? Because my stomach hurts really bad when the dork isn't here. And that happens because I am completely in love with the dork that I have been beating up for years.

"Huh, no reason. I'm just bored, and I want someone to punch." Well, that sounded convincing. I can never tell Carly the truth. I can't tell anyone the truth. Is a secret, a secret that I'll keep for myself. Because the nub can't know how much I love him. I think it's gonna be hard to hide it. But it's something I can handle. It's not like he looks like a prince anyway.

Freddie's POV

Wow, I look like a prince. I am so handsome with this clothes. So, I am here. In my room, getting ready to go to school. To impress THAT girl. Yesterday I went shopping with Carly, so she bought me two cool black jackets, the ones that bad boys wear, and three awesome T-shirts, pants and sneakers. So I am wearing now a white shirt, the kind of one that shows all the muscles, a jacket and awesome jeans. My hair is really great and I'm wearing nice sneakers. I have to admit, I look very well. If I was Sam, I would date Freddie. Wait, that sounded weird. Whatever. The point is that I'm looking hot, and I'll make Sam Pucket mine. I'm sure I will.

"Fredward, you didn't take your tick b…" Oh no, my mom. I forgot about her. Now she saw me, with this clothes. Shit. She was looking at me with a confused expression.

"What are you wearing?"

"Huh, clothes?" I said. Oh, I hope she let me wear this clothes.

"You are NOT gonna wear this clothes!" Shit.

"So you want me to go to school naked?" She gave me an angry look.

"What's the matter with the clothes?"

"Are, my little baby a bad boy now?" she asked

"No mom…It's just that… uh… this week at school everyone has to wear this kind of clothes" nice save.

"Oh, ok." She sighed. "But you still have to take a tick bath."

I groaned "Mom! I don't have ticks"and than, she said, like always, "That means they are working!"

"Okay, mom, after school I will. Bye!"

"Wait, I'm taking you."

"Oh, no. Today I'm walking to school with Carly"

"Huh, fine. But, remember: don't talk to strangers, don't…"

"Ok, bye mom" I said, giving her a kiss on the cheek, grabbing my backpack and running to the door. My mom can be very annoying sometimes.

So I knocked at the door and Carly answered. She was wide eyed and her iaw dropped the minute she saw me.

"Oh my god! Freddie, is that you?"

"Yep. That's me."

"You look awesome!" she said, excited.

"Thanks." I said smiling.

"This plan is SO gonna work." She smiled.

* * *

**So that's it. Sorry if it wasn't great, but I had to put that stuff. It will get better. I promisse. The next episode will be better. Review and let me know what you think.**


	3. iHate Him

I'm gonna right Sam's POV today, for you to know how she fells about Freddie.

* * *

Sam's POV

Oh god. I hate him. I hate, I hate, I HATE. Ugh! I hate his cute hair, I hate his penetrating brown eyes, I hate how beautifull he looks when he is smiling, I hate his cute face, I hate how gentle he is, I hate how he always space out looking at me, I hate when he touches me, I hate when he uses that dork charm, I hate everitime he looks at me, I hate how he makes me want him more and more. I hate how much I love him. Yes, that's right. I am falling for the nub. I don't know why, cuz, I HATE HIM! I always have. But now, every time he comes I fell so weird, but it's nice at the same time. Ugh! I don't know how to explain what I am felling for him. It's like there's something in my stomach that wont go away. And when he is not with me, it gets bigger. I can't even sleap because of it. It's so dumb. But so good. And hard. Really really hard. It's hard to be in the same room as him, it's hard to be next to him, cuz I almost can't breathe. What I am feeling it's exactly how they say in movies. All this thing that people say about "true love", that's what I am feeling. But, I can't, I can't like him. He is a NUB. But I can't help it. It's all the kiss fault!! After the kiss I started geeting this feelings. God, how much I want our lips to touch again. Our first kiss were awesome. I got butterflies and I saw fireworks. It was great. If only he could forget Carly and like me. I miss him so much right now... Where's him? Actually, where's Carly? I am already at her house, but she isn't here. God, how much I wanted the dork to be here. My stomach hurts so bad when he isn't here… Ugh!!! C'mon Nub!! Where are you?!? I need ham.

Finally, Carly came. But she didn't bring Freddie…

"Hey Carls, where were you?" I said to Carly, while eating a piece of ham.

"Oh, hey Sam… I was… Huh… Just… Shopping." She smiled nervously.

"And, you didn't buy anything?" I said, noticing she wasn't caring any bags full of things, like she always do when she goes shopping. I don't know why girls like going shopping. It's SO boring.

"Oh, no, I did, but, huh, a hobo stole it."

"Oh, ok. Where's Frednub?" I said, trying to sound as normal as possible. Carly grinned. I don't know why.

"I don't know. Why do you ask?"

Why do I ask? Why do I ask? Because my stomach hurts really bad when the dork isn't here. And that happens because I am completely in love with the dork that I have been beating up for years.

"Huh, no reason. I'm just bored, and I want someone to punch." Well, that sounded convincing. I can never tell Carly the truth. I can't tell anyone the truth. Is a secret, a secret that I'll keep for myself. Because the nub can't know how much I love him. I think it's gonna be hard to hide it. But it's something I can handle. It's not like he looks like a prince anyway.

* * *

Freddie's POV

Wow, I look like a prince. I am so handsome with this clothes. So, I am here. In my room, getting ready to go to school. To impress THAT girl. Yesterday I went shopping with Carly, so she bought me two cool black jackets, the ones that bad boys wear, and three awesome T-shirts, pants and sneakers. So I am wearing now a white shirt, the kind of one that shows all the muscles, a jacket and awesome jeans. My hair is really great and I'm wearing nice sneakers. I have to admit, I look very well. If I was Sam, I would date Freddie. Wait, that sounded weird. Whatever. The point is that I'm looking hot, and I'll make Sam Pucket mine. I'm sure I will.

"Fredward, you didn't take your tick b…" Oh no, my mom. I forgot about her. Now she saw me, with this clothes. Shit. She was looking at me with a confused expression.

"What are you wearing?!"

"Huh, clothes?" I said. Oh, I hope she let me wear this clothes.

"You are NOT gonna wear this clothes!" Shit.

"So you want me to go to school naked?" She gave me an angry look.

"What's the matter with the clothes?"

"Are, my little baby a bad boy now?" she asked

"No mom…It's just that… uh… this week at school everyone has to wear this kind of clothes" nice save.

"Oh, ok." She sighed. "But you still have to take a tick bath."

I groaned "Mom! I don't have ticks"and than, she said, like always, "That means they are working!"

"Okay, mom, after school I will. Bye!"

"Wait, I'm taking you."

"Oh, no. Today I'm walking to school with Carly"

"Huh, fine. But, remember: don't talk to strangers, don't…"

"Ok, bye mom" I said, giving her a kiss on the cheek, grabbing my backpack and running to the door. My mom can be very annoying sometimes.

So I knocked at the door and Carly answered. She was wide eyed and her iaw dropped the minute she saw me.

"Oh my god!! Freddie, is that you?"

"Yep. That's me."

"You look awesome!!" she said, excited.

"Thanks." I said smiling.

"This plan is SO gonna work." She smiled.

* * *

So, that's it for this chapter. I'm sorry if it was short, but i don't have a lot of time to write, so i do what I can. Review, and I'll write more, soon. Do you want to see Sam's reaction when she see Freddie? IF YOUR ANSWER IS YES, CLICK ON THE GREEN BUTTON. ;)


	4. iThink He's Hot

**Here's another chapter. Enjoy!! And thanks a lot for the reviews!! =D**

* * *

Freddie's POV

So here I was. At school, ready to pass trough that door. A new word for Freddie Benson. No more AV stuff, no one calling me a nerd, or a nub (whatever that means). I am now a new Freddie. It's just so cool how only wearing different clothes can change you. But, the most important thing. The reason for me doing this. The beautiful blonde girl.

"Ready Freddie?" the brunette said to me.

"Ready" I said, confident, with a weird feeling in my stomach. I was a little nervous.

So, I walked in the school. There was a bunch of girls talking, and a lot of people talking. But, when I arrived, everything was silent. I was smiling. Everyone was staring at me in shook, and I heard some girls giggling and smiling. A girl even passed out. But I was not interested in the student's reaction. I was only interested in one girl's reaction. The girl of my dreams. I tried to look for her, but it was impossible to find, because a lot of girls were coming in my direction.

"Freddie!! Oh my god! Is that you?" girl number one said.

"Oh, Freddie, you look awesome!!" girl number two.

"Is that Freddie Benson? He looks hot!" girl number three.

"Freddie!! Your hot" girl number four.

And there were a lot more girls talking to me, saying how hot I looked, and trying to give me their number. And, than. I find her. The girl I was looking for. The one I was waiting all night to see. Her blond curls were perferctly perfect and all over her face. She was wearing a bit of make up, and I have never seen her so beautiful. At the minute she looked at me and our eyes met, it was like magic. Everything just got black and I could only see Sam. It was like we were the only ones in the place. I couldn't here any of the girls talking. All I could see was a wide eyed Sam.

"Freddie? It's that you??" she whispered shocked, and a litlle confused.

I couldn't really hear her, because she wasn't near me. And than, she was walking and she was so distracted that she didn't even notice the wall next to her. And than she just hit her head hard on the wall and fell to the ground.

* * *

Sam's POV

I was at school, at my locker. There was a bunch of chicks talking and a lot of boys and girls, and teachers, and. Huh. Whatever. I just wanna see one person. Freddie.

Everyone was talking. I couldn't hear anything, but suddenly there was no noise. Everyone seemed shocked, but I couldn't see what they were staring at. Than I saw a boy. A boy wearing cool clothes, and a cute hair. He was hot. I couldn't see his face, because there were a bunch of girls around was there, and she said to me:

"WOW! Did you see the guy?"

"Yeah, I know! That boy is HOT!" I said, looking only at his back, because he was looking to the other side.

"Look at his hair!"

"I know! I don't usually talk about boys, but this one deserves. Look at his muscles!!"

"I have to give him my number!" Wendy said, walking to the boy's direction.

Than, he turned his head to my side. And I saw him. Wait. It's... it's... Freddie!! Oh My God.

"Freddie? It's that you??" I said/whispered.

It was Freddie the hot guy, the one that was wearing cool clothes, that looked like a bad boy. I can't belive it. Oh My God. He looks so... so... great...

And than, I heard a noise. "BUM!" I hit my head. And that was the last thing I remembered.

* * *

"Sam? Saam?" a voice said to me. It looked like Carly's.

"Carly?" I said a little confused. I just woke up. Maybe it was all a dream. Of course it was a dream. Frednub would never look that hot, even if he tried.

"Sam. Finally your awake."

"Wow. I had a weird dream. I was at school, and than a HOT guy appeared, and I started talking to Wendy about how awesome the guy looked, and there were a lot of girls giving him their phone number. And, in the end, the guy was Freddie. And after, I only remember hiting my head or something like that."

Carly was smirking, and that's not something she usually does.

"Interesting. So, was Freddie hot in your dream?"

"Yeah, I know, it's weird. He was SO hot in my dream. He was wearing bad boy's clothes, his hair was perfect and he was very Handsome! He even had muscles."

Ops, I think I should stop talking.

Carly smirk got bigger and bigger.

"Sam..."

"What?"

"It wasn't a dream."

"Wha...What do you mean?"

Than, there was a knock on the door.

* * *

**So, that was it. Who do you think that was knocking? Review, Review and review to see what will happen!! ;)**


	5. iAm Going Crazy

**Hey guys!! Here's another episode. Thanx for all the reviews!!**

* * *

Freddie entered in the room. Oh My God! Carly was right... It wasn't a d... dream...H... he... Really looks hot... Oh my god!!! S... so... it really happened...

"Hi" Freddie said

"Hey Freddie. Sam just woke up."

"Finally ." He said, taking off his jacket, and showing all his muscles. And believe me, he DOES HAVE muscles. He looks so hot. Ugh. I think i look like na idiot, because I am like, drooling at him. Shit. I gotta stop doing that. Just breathe Sam, breathe.

Than he seat next to me, smiling, oh my god, that smile kills me. Ok Sam, calm down, it's just the nub, just the nub.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

Shit. He asked that to me. I hope I can get the words out of my mouth. I'll try to act normaly.

"Uh, yeah... I'm fine." I lied. Fine it's definetly NOT the word to describe how I am now.

"What happened Carly?" I asked her, trying to get my attention to her, and stop looking at Freddie.

"I wasn't there, but Freddie told me that you were walking and not paying attention, so you hit your head hard on the wall and passed out. And than, Freddie carried you to the nurse" WHAAT?? Freddie... c... carried me? Since when he cares about me? Ugh. I'm so stuped. I wish I was awake at the moment he was carring me. His arms around me... It must have been...

"Saam? Sam? Earth to Sam. Are you hearing?"

"Oh, sorry Carly."

"And, uh... Thanks Freddie...." I said, not looking in is eyes.

"No problem. I was worried. You hit your head really hard." I was blushing now... Grr. I hate how the nub can make me blush.

So, he was worried about me. He's so sweet.

Than, the nurse came in.

"Hello Sam. I can see that you are awake now."

"Yep."

"How's your head?"

"My head is fine."

"So I think you can go back to class now."

"Whatevs" I said getting up and heading to class. Anithing to get out of here and breathe.

* * *

"So, Sam, did you like my new style?" Freddie asked, while I was at my locker.

"Your still a nub to me." I answered, avoiding his gaze.

"But I'm a cute nub, aren't I?" Yes, you are SO cute. SHUT UP SAM!!!

"You? Cute? Ha, keep dreaming." I said, now looking in his eyes.

"If I wasn't cute I wouldn't get all this girl's numbers". And he showed me all the numbers he got. I felt like I wanted to kill all this girls.

"They are just a bunch of freaks to want to go out with you."

"And maybe you want to be a freak too." He said, winking at me. He was killing me!! That wink.....

"Ok, why are you looking like this? To impress Carly?"

Than, he just grabed one of my curls and started playing with it. Him touching my hair like that, made pleasure run trought my body.

"Maybe Carly is not the girl that I want to impress" he stopped touching my hair and headed to his next class.

Oh God… That boy was driving me crazy... Yeah. I think I'm going crazy. What did he meant by "Maybe Carly is not the girl that I want to impress" and why in the hell did he played with my hair like that?? I'm not sure what game this boy is playing, but I am sure I like it.

I need to think. I need ham.

* * *

Freddie's POV

Wow, today was crazy. A lot of girls gave me their numbers, and Sam just passed out. Than, I put my arms around her and carried her in bridal style to the nurse's office. It felt so... Right. Like in my arms is the place where she belongs.

God, how much I wish that girl was mine...

Well, maybe it's good the way she reacted when she saw me. Because she couldn't stop looking at me, and she was so distracted that she hit her head. Yeah. It's probably a good sign.

Oh god, I think I'm going crazy. Cuz than I just told her that maybe Carly wasn't the girl that I wanted to impress and I just grabbed one of her curls and played with it. I couldn't help it. Her hair is just… touchable... If that word even exist. But I think I acted nice. Carly said to act like a bad boy, and that's what I am going to do. Maybe I'll even work out. Yeah. That would me cool. If I worked out every day, than Sam wouldn't resist.

I was so lost in thoughts that I didn't even hear the teacher calling my name.

"FREDDIE!"

"What?"

"You weren't paying attention!!" the teacher said, mad. Well, that's the perfect time for me to practice how to become a bad boy. Sam is here.

"Of course I wasn't. This class is SO boring." I told the teacher, and all the people's jaws hanged open.

"Sorry, what did you say??"

"I SAID THIS CLASS IS BORING, YOUR IDIOT!"

"FREDWARD BENSON!! TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE!! NOW!!"

"Whatevs" I said, going to the principal's office, but before, I took a look at Sam. She was shoked. But I could see she was smirking a little. A good sign.

* * *

**So, do you want to win one million dollars?? If you are not an idiot and you do, click on "review"!! Imagine all of the things you can buy with that money... If I were you, I would do it ;)**


	6. iFlirt With Sam

**Another chapter!!! Yay!! ****A lot of Seddie for you!!! I hope you like it... REVIEW!!!**

**=D**

So Freddie Benson went to the principal's office and he got detention. He really wanted that because Sam was getting detention too.

Before another class, Carly talked to him and she told him to flirt and text Sam. She said that he should say some cute things to Sam and to try to make Sam admit she is in love with him. He has no idea why. He doesn't know what Carly has in mind, but he is just gonna do what she says anyway.

Sam was now bored at Mrs. Briggs class, and a Freddork (that is not a dork anymore) was sitting near her.

He was smiling at her, and she couldn't help but shiver. Something she was already used to do, and it was easy for her to pretend she was cold. It was actually raining outside, and Sam was so lost in thoughts. She was thinking about everything that happened, and about Freddie. About how much she was dying to feel the softness of his lips pressed against hers. About how hard it was to do bad things to him, because every time she did that, a wave of guilty came in her direction and that's why she wasn't picking on him a lot, like she used to. But a part of her likes picking on Freddie, and it tells her to keep doing it.

Suddenly she received a text message from Freddie.

'**Hi cuttie, how's it going****?'**

'**Dude, what's your problem?' **she answered.

'**None, I'm just bored. And I really thing ur hair looks cute this way' **She blushed. Thank god he couldn't see it.

'**Don't u have another girls to bother****?'**

'**Yep, but ur so much better than them' **She blushed again.

'**Whatever, nub. I really don't care what u think.'** His heart dropped. It always happened and he was tired of her doing it.

'**You know you luv me...'**

'**Yeah, yeah, of couse... I'll add loving u in my list of things that could never happen'**

'**C'mon Sam. Just admit it. You are in love with me just like the other girls are'**

'**And since when I was like the other girls?'**

'**Ur not. And that's what I love about ya.' **He wrote that, smiling.

'**Nub, I don't know what ur trying to do. But it's not working'**

'**It is working. Ur just to stubborn to admit it, that you already love me.'**

'**I'm not stubborn. Wait… Did you just admit that u r trying to make me love you?' **She wrote, confused.

'**What if I am****?'**

'**But, why'd you do that?'**

'**Because ur special…' **

'**No, no no... Stop it. U don't think I'm special and u don't want me to like you… ur just doing it for revenge. For everything I did to u'**

'**I don't want revenge'**

'**Yeah, you do. And don't think that only because you are hot now it means that I'm going 2 lik u, cuz it's not gonna happen'**

'**So you do think I'm hot...' **she blushed

'**What's your problem****?'**

'**My problem is that I can't stop thinking about you'**

Sam's POV

Oh my god! What is this nub saying? Does he like me now? NO, it's impossible. He is just a perv now, and he wants every girl to fall for him.

'**You don't really like me. So just stop texting me cuz u r bothering me.' **

Than I just turned off my cell phone. What is his problem? Why is he playing with my feelings like that? He doesn't want me. No guy wants me. He is probably mad because I'm the only girl in the whole school (except Carly) that doesn't love him. But, the truth is that I am the only girl that truly loves him. The other chicks are just crushing on him because he is cute. God, this class better end soon, cuz I think I'm going to cry... Stupid Freddie.

"So, class, you are doing now the questions of the book in pairs. Questions one, two, three, four, five, six, eight, nine and ten." Mrs. Briggs said.

"But what about question seven?" Gibby asked.

"JUST DO WHAT I SAID!!!" She shouted "I'll choose the pairs... Sam with... Freddie……." She said, and keep saying other names. But all I heard was Sam with Freddie. Shit. I can't believe this is happening. God, why are you doing this to me? I'm a good person. Well, except the times I beat up nerds, call people names, steal, shout at people... Well, besides that I am nice, aren't I?

So Freddie sat beside me, smiling.

"Hey Sam"

I just looked away and said nothing, opening my book.

"So you'll actually do what the teacher said to do?"

"Don't you know me at all?" He smiled.

I started drawing in the book. He was just watching, and moving his chair close to mine. It was starting to get hard to breathe. Our chairs were only a few centimeters apart, like two or three. His head was leaning closer and closer to my book, and I could feel his breath. I was feeling so many emotions that I couldn't describe any of them. The only thing I know was that I wanted to stop drawing and collide my lips with his.

He was now so damn close to me that I started feeling dizzy.

"I didn't know you could draw that well Sam" he said, softly, but I heard very well because he was so close…

My whole body was starting to shake and I couldn't take it anymore. I had to leave now. But I really didn't want to. Should I stay or should I go? One part of me wanted to stay this close to him and this part was bigger, and the other part wanted to run away. I decided to do another thing.

"Freddiffer, would you mind staying away from me?" I said, moving his chair to where it should be. He just smiled.

"Why, don't you like being close to me?" He asked, staring deeply into my eyes.

"Why would I like to be close to a nub like you?" I said, looking away.

He didn't answer anything, so I just continued drawing, but I couldn't help but feel guilty.

"Are you mad at me Princess Pucket?" he asked, with puppy dog face and voice.

"This doesn't work with me dork."

"Okay, but, really, why are you mad at me? I didn't do anything."

I didn't answer.

"Really, what's the problem?"

I just rolled my eyes and forced myself to say:

"You, you are the problem. I hate you"

Freddie's POV

'You, you are the problem. I hate you'. Her voice saying that just made my heart break in one million pieces. But I know she didn't mean that. Right?!

"And by saying hate, you mean love?"

She gave me a look. I just grinned.

After some minutes, I looked at the clock. The class was about to end. I had to do something.

So, again, I moved my chair close to hers and whispered something in her ear.

"Do you know how beautiful you look when you're drawing?" I said, in a tone of flirting.

She just bit her low lip and ignored me. For no reason that made my heart beat faster.

"You look so cute when you ignore me." I whispered in her ear again, and this time, it seemed nervous, cuz her legs were shaking a little and I could see she was uncomfortable. I think that is a good sign.

"You don't have to be nervous Sam." This time she looked in my direction. But she didn't notice before how close I was to her, so when she looked at me, our faces were only inches apart, and she was even more nervous. I was too, but I was able to hide it somehow. She was looking at my eyes and I was looking at hers. Her face was a little bit pink, and I couldn't feel her breath. I think she wasn't breathing. I started to lean, and she didn't move at all. When our lips were only one centimeter apart, she seemed to notice what I was doing. And I could see she was shocked, nervous, and another thing that I didn't know what it was.

When I was almost closing the distance between us, I heard Mrs. Briggs yelling.

"The class is over!! Get out of here stupid kids!!!" when we heard her, Sam "pulled away". She did, I didn't. I was still in the same position I was before, feeling disappointed, cuz the class ended when I was about to kiss the love of my life. But our lips didn't touch, and I wasn't able to fell sparks.

The other students didn't seem to notice anything. They were to busy talking, and Mrs. Briggs were to busy reading a book.

When Sam heard Mrs. Briggs yelling she quickly distanced herself from me and left the class... Ugh!!! I was so close... So close to her lips... So close to kissing her again... And she wasn't doing anything to stop me. But then, Mrs. Briggs had to interrupt!!!!! Ugh!! I hate her!!!! But I'm not giving up. I will kiss Sam Pucket. I'm sure I will.

**If you want Freddie to kiss Sam, REVIEW!!**

**If nobody review, they will not kiss... **


	7. iAm Sure Of It

**YAY! Another episode! More Seddie! Thanks for all the reviews. You guys are the best!**

I was going to detention right now, and Sam was gonna be there. You know, that was the best Mrs. Briggs class that I ever had. I love being a bad boy. Is very nice, and I think Sam is starting to like me. If she hated me, she would have stopped me from kissing her.

Before walking to detention, I had to look for Carly. I saw her at her locker and I walked to her direction.

"Hello Carly" she smiled

"Hi Bad boy Freddie" she giggles.

"So, I'm going to detention, and I wanted to know what I can do to make Sam like me."

"Okay, but first tell me what happened."

"Well, I did what you told me to. I texted her and I was like flirting with her, but she didn't believe in the things I said, and she thinks I want her to like me because I want revenge."

"Oh… That's nice. What else happened?"

"Huh, Mrs. Briggs told that we had to work in pairs and I and Sam were together. She was drawing and I was watching her and moving my chair closer to hers and she seemed to be nervous so she pushed me away." Carly grinned "Well, than, I kept flirting with her and I moved my chair next to hers again, but she didn't seem to notice how close I was and she turned her head to me, so our faces were inches apart. I started to lean and she didn't stop me. When our lips were almost touching, Mrs. Briggs told us the class was over." Carly was smiling like an idiot.

"Wow! Freddie that was awesome! I can't believe you two almost kissed, Sam is into you! I know that. If she wasn't she would have stop you. So Freddie, if she likes you, you only have to do the same as you've done before. You flirt with her and try to kiss her at detention. If it doesn't work, it doesn't matter. You have to keep trying, because a kiss can make her realize how much she likes you." Carly said.

"Well, okay. I'll keep doing it." I smiled. I love flirting with Sam. It's nice.

"Oh, and I have and idea. If you try a lot and she rejects you, witch will probably happen, because, ya know, that's Sam we are talking about, you just go and seat next to another girl and flirt with her. So while doing it you watch Sam's reaction."

"Ok Carls. Thanks." I smiled at her.

"No problem. Now go there and get her." She winked. If that happened two years ago, I would almost faint at her wink. But now, nothing. I don't feel anything for Carly at all.

I walked to detention and saw Sam staring at me. She looked beautiful. Her hair was all over her face and her curls were perfect. She was wearing more make up than usually and that made her look even more beautiful. When I was going to seat next to her, she put her legs on the chair.

"Sorry, this place is already reserved" She said, not looking directly at my eyes. She was doing that a lot lately.

"For who?" I asked

"My legs, duh!" I just rolled my eyes.

"Sorry Sam's legs" I said looking at her legs. Wich were pretty. I removed her legs from the chair and sat.

She rolled her eyes.

After a few seconds, the teacher came in saying he was staying on the other room watching a stupid program. I smiled. I'll have a lot of time here with Sam…

Sam's POV

"So, how are you Samantha?" I just glared at him. What is his problem? He knows momma hates to be called like that.

"Don't ever call me Samantha again. You understand?"

"Sorry Samantha. Oops, my bad."

"Don't you dare calling me Samantha again, or else..."

"Or else what Sam?" He smirked.

My face was all red. I was ready to punch him.

But than, I wondered. What else what... That's unfortunately a good question. Freddie is not the little kid he used to be, and now he got muscles! So what can I do? Beat him up?

"Or else you'll regret being born."

He just laughed... What's up with this dude?

"You look so cute when you are mad at me..."He said. And my jaw hanged open. This was gonna be a long detention.

But worse than Mrs. Briggs class, impossible. The nub was all flirty with me, and he tried to kiss me! And I didn't stop him. I almost kissed him. Something I am dying to do since the first time we kissed. But, Mrs. Briggs had to interrupt our kiss! I hate her!

But why did Freddie lean? Did he want to kiss me? Questions were flying trough my head. But I couldn't answer any of those. Suddenly I felt a warm hand in my cheek and I couldn't help but blush.

"Wow, Sam. You look whiter than usual. I think I should take ya to the nurse."

"I'm fine, nub." I said, pushing away his warm and delicious hand.

After two more boring minutes, the nub started playing with my curls. I loved when he did that... NO SAM! You have to stop it.

I glared at him and he stopped.

"What? Don't ya like it?" YEES I DO.

I answered with a simple "No."

After a few seconds, he took off his jacket. I couldn't help but stare. He looks so hot! When did he start looking hot? I never notice how hot he was before. It's probably because he never whore one of this shirts. I wonder how his stomach looks like… Ugh Sam… Stop thinking about these things!

He started to move his chair closer. I liked when he was close...

He was close to me, only like 5 centimeters apart. My body was all worked up but I ignored this feelings. I tried to focus on another thing, like… the floor. Yeah, I'll just look at the floor and pretend my hot frenemy isn't here. I wasn't looking at him, but he was. I could feel him staring.

"What are you staring at nub?" I asked, without looking in his eyes.

"I am staring at you, and how beautiful you are." That made me blush, but I was able to hide it using my acting skills. Does he seriously think I'm beautiful?

"Oh, shut up! You don't actually think I'm beautiful!"

"You are right. I don't _think _you are beautiful. I'm sure of it." Oh my god I can't believe it! He is sure I'm beautiful! Oh, he is so cute...

I forced myself to roll my eyes.

He got even closer. I tried to focus on the floor. His head got closer to my ear, and he whispered: "Sam, you must be really confused, but, I have to say, even if you don't believe it, I'm doing this because I think that I really like you." He whispered softly. After he said that my body was filled with excitement and my heart was strongly pounding against my chest. But my head refused to believe.

"You don't really mean what you said." I said.

"Oops. You are right. I don't think I like you, I am sure of it. I know you are not going to believe, but it's true, and I know you like me back."

"Yuck! No, I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"No, I don't!"

"Are you sure?"

"YES!" Noo...

"I don't believe you." He said, staring deeply in my eyes.

"I don't need you to believe me. I'm one hundred percent sure of it." I am lying.

"Really? One hundred percent sure?"

"Yep!" I'm a big liar.

I could tell everyone in the room was watching us

"Prove it." He said, and in that moment, I did something unexpected. Something I needed to do.

I put my hands in his neck and leaned, and in one swift moment, my lips crushed with his. He was wide eyed, and his face was all pink. I tried the best to stop my face from getting pink. It worked.

Everyone was surprised to see us kissing, but I didn't care about them. I didn't know anyone there. They are probably just a bunch of dorks.

At the moment my lips touched his, I felt a lot of sparks. Fireworks were in everywhere. It felt sooo good. We both closed our eyes. Our lips were moving in perfect unison.

I felt him smile a little while I kissed him. I was so into it. It felt so good to feel what I felt once. I was loving it. But after 5 seconds kissing, I remembered that I was trying to prove here and I had to stop myself. I pulled away from his soft, delicious, warm and nice lips. And I couldn't help but feel cold and bad, for pulling away. I wanted to keep kissing him.

I pushed all the emotions away and tried to act normal, like I felt nothing.

He opened his eyes and I could see he was confused, happy and… disappointed?

"See? I kissed you, and I felt NOTHING!" I said, and his face started getting red. He was angry…

"Oh, really? Are you sure?" He asked grinning. He was mad and he was grinning. Weird.

"Yes, I…" But I couldn't finish my sentence, because suddenly his lips crushed with mine's and again I felt nice and warm, and all emotions flushed against my body. I closed my eyes and kissed back after a few seconds. Again, our lips were moving, but now faster. He put his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to his hot body. We were pressed against each other and it was SO good. We kept kissing, but again, I

thought about what we were doing and pulled away. It was the hardest think I ever did.

"Are you still SURE you didn't feel anything?" He asked/yelled, again he was mad and grinning. Our lips weren't touching anymore, but his arms were still around my waist and our bodies pressed against each other.

"YES DORK! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU? I DON'T LIKE

YOU"

"I still don't believe you." He said, smiling. I gladly did, again.

I kissed him, only for a second. It was only a peck on the lips, but still, I could feel the spark.

"YOU SEE NOW? I DON'T LIK…" I yelled, but again, he didn't let me finish. His soft lips were kissing me again, now with more passion. The feelings in my stomach were crazy; my heart was speeding up as I felt an explosion of sparks. THIS FELT SO DAMN GOOD!

I didn't count how many seconds we stood there kissing, but it was more than ten.

This time, he pulled away. I was breathing heavily and I could see him smiling. I wanted to smile back so badly but I didn't.

"I STILL DIDN'T FEEL ANYTHING!" I shouted.

This time, he looked a little upset. He let go of me and I missed a lot the hit of his hot body. A wave of guilt hit me. Did he really like me? No, it's impossible. I'm Sam

Pucket. The girl who always messed up with him. The girl who always beated him up. The girl who always insulted him and called him names. The girl who was always a bad person to him. The girl who is in love with him. He can't like me. So, why is he doing this? Did he do a bet or something? Well, it's probably an option. But loving me, is definitely not an option. Well, at least, I think so. Unfortunately.

**So, they kissed! Well, I wasn't making them kiss already, but you guys asked for it, sooo… Did you like it****? Tell me what ya think! REVIEW! =D**


	8. iFelt a Shock

**ANOTHER CHAPTER! Sorry for being that late, I just didn't have a lot of time... Well, enjoy and review!**

"I still felt nothing!" She shouted, staring at me. At that moment, I let go of her. Our bodies weren't touching anymore and I missed the warmth of her body. What she said was echoing in my head, breaking my heart into a thousand pieces. It's amazing what a simple sentence that she says can cause that much impact on me. Did she really feel nothing? No, stop it Freddie. It is Sam. She is too stubborn to admit he likes you. But she does. At this moment, I smiled. The pain went away very quick and the hope that the blonde angel likes me got back. I remembered the kisses that we shared seconds ago. I kissed her! Several times! And she kissed me back. It was so good to feel what I felt ... It was like I was in heaven. As if nothing else mattered. As if all my problems disappeared thanks to a simple lips connection. A simple act that meant so much to me and that made my heart melt. That reminded me of how much I love her. Of how much I want her only for me. I LOVE YOU SAMANTHA PUCKET!

She seemed to be feeling bad. All I wanted was to comfort her, to hug her and hold her in my arms and make all the pain go away. Wow Freddie. You are sounding so cheesy today. But I can't help it. Sam makes me act like this by making me love her that much.

"Hey! What's happening here?" Mr. Howard shouted, entering in the room.

"Nothing" A girl answered.

"I heard people screaming" Mr. Howard said, looking at Sam.

"Nobody was screaming. You should go to a doctor to see if there is any problem with your ear." Sam said.

"Sam, I don't think his ear is the problem" Freddie said, smirking. That made Sam smirk too.

"What did you say Benson?"

"Nothing" I answered. I don't want to get detention again. I'll only get detention when Sam is getting.

"Okay, but if I hear any of you talking, you'll have to be here for more one hour" he said, glared at us and left.

Sam was still looking at the floor like there was something interesting about it. I was staring at her beauty.

"Stop staring Benson" she said, still looking at the floor.

"I don't want to"

She glared at me.

I looked away.

* * *

So, the detention finished. Sam was walking to Bushwell Plaza and Freddie decided to follow her.

She was walking and thinking about everything she has gone through today. Then she saw Freddie, who suddenly appeared and was walking besides her. Her heart began to race and she felt a weird feeling in the pity of her stomach.

"Why are you here dorkward?" Sam asked looking down.

"Just walking to Bushwell plaza. You don't mind if I walk besides you, do you?" He said, staring deeply into her beautiful ocean eyes.

"It's a free country. Do whatever you want".

"Really? I can do whatever I want?" he asked in a flirty tone.

"If it doesn't include me, yes." She asked, but it wasn't exactly what she wanted.

He looked down.

They were walking to Bushwell Plaza. They weren't saying anything. But it wasn't awkward. Except for the butterflies in their stomachs and the urge to hold and kiss each other, they were fine.

Freddie was moving closer to her. She didn't notice.

Suddenly, she felt a big shock in the right side of her body that felt really good. It was a burning sensation but it actually felt awesome. At the second she looked to her right side and saw Freddie's body touching hers. Oh my god. Freddie's touch made her feel like she was getting electrocuted! A blush crept into her cheeks and she quickly moved away. It wasn't a good idea. Her body felt cold and extremely bad for pulling away. She glared at him and continued walking. SHE HAD TO FEEL THAT AGAIN.

Finally, they made it to Bushwell Plaza. They walked across the lobby and ignored Lewbert yelling. "NO BREATHING IN MY LOBBY!"

Sam finally reached Carly's door and opened it. Freddie went straight to his apartment, and Sam could hear his mother yelling

"Freddie! My little baby! Where were you? Are you alright? Do you have any bruises? Are you hurt? WHERE WERE YOU?"

"Mom, mom! I'm fine, okay? Actually I'm feeling awesome." He said. Sam's heart jumped. But he wasn't feeling awesome because of her. It was probably because all of the numbers he got. Only the thought made her heart ache.

Sam's POV

"Hey Carls! I'm here!" I said and plopped down on the couch.

"Hi Sam! Where have you been?" the brunette asked.

"Detention." She said, normally.

"Surprise, surprise" Carly said and giggled.

"So, what are we watching?"

"Girly Cow of course"

"Surprise, surprise" I said.

"So… Sam… I wanted to talk to you about something"

"Ok… What?"

"Well… I'll ask you something but you have to promise you'll be honest."

"Alright Shay! Split it out!"

"Do you like Freddie?" She asked. I froze. Oh my god! Why is she asking that? Is it that obvious that I like the nub?

"WHAT?" I asked as if she was crazy.

"Do you like him Sam?"

"EW, no! Me- Sam Pucket- liking Freddie? Did you loose your mind?"

"So, can you honestly tell me you feel nothing towards him?" Carly smirked.

"Of course, I-" I got interrupted by Freddie, who suddenly entered and my heart raced.

"Hello girls" he said and smiled in my direction.

I was probably nervous and staring at Freddie more time than necessary, because Carly whispered sarcastically in my ear "So you feel nothing, huh?"

I glared at her and she smirked.

"So, what are you guys doing" Freddie asked.

"Nothi-" I was saying but I got interrupted by Carly

"I was thinking about watching a movie, what do you think?"

"Perfect!" Freddie said and smiled.

I rolled my eyes.

"Ok, but no chick flicks" I said. Carly looked down.

"What about…"

"No, no musicals"

She closed her mouth and looked down.

"But what about…"

"Romance, no chance"

Carly looked down again.

"Hey, I didn't even say the kinds of movies, how did you know what I was gonna say?"

"You are predictable Shay."

"Alright, but why not romance Sam? It's really nice. Remember last time we saw that beautiful movie? I almost cried…"

"And I almost threw up"

"C'mon Sam! It's going to be fun! Love movies are awesome! Love is in everywhere, in everyone's life"

"There is no _love_ in my life, and I don't want to see one of this movies." Well, I was lying, but, whatever.

"Sam, yes there is love in your life and you'll have to deal with it someday. You can't just run away from it."

I think we aren't talking just about the movie anymore. I have to stop it before the nub find out about something.

"Ugh! Ok. I surrender! You can choose the movie this time." I said.

She grinned.

"So what do you have in mind Carly?"

"Let me see what I have here…"

After two seconds…

"Hey, I wanna see this movie! It's so cute…"

"What is the movie?"

"10 Things I hate about you" She smiled. I groaned.

"Ugh! Noo… This movie sucks"

"Oops, too late." She put on the movie.

I groaned.

I was sitting on the right side of the couch, and I was hoping Carly would seat next to me, but she didn't, and I ended up having to sit next to Freddie… That's just great… Now I'll have to deal with those feelings again…

The movie started. Freddie sat next to me, he was close... But not as close as I wanted him to be… Wait, where did that come from? Stupid feelings... Stupid nub.

**Did you like it? Tell me what you think and review! Thanx for reading!**

**seddieroxxmysoxx- **Thanks, I like your story too. =D

**Sushihiro-** Thank you :)

**yyy1312**- thank you :)

**Total SamxFreddie xx**- Thanks, here is the update

**loves2smile**-thank you very much p.s always smile!

**HarryPotterluver124**- Thanks. I liked your Idea. That is probably going to happen, but before that happens, I have a few ideas.

**Kpfan72491**- Thank you. Here is the update.


	9. iWant To Stay Like This Forever

**Hello everyone! Another chapter! Enjoy! Love you guys!**

Sam's POV

The movie started. Freddie was sitting besides me and everything was a little dark. I decided to ignore my feelings and the fact that he was sitting besides me and watch the movie. Bad idea. The movie is so boring ... And the worst part is that it's awkward to watch scenes of romance and people kissing while I'm sitting next to Freddie. Oh my god the movie is so boring!  
Carly's POV  
Oh my god, the movie is so nice! It's so beautiful, so romantic and sweet. Well, I've watched it a million times, but never mind. The important thing is that I chose this especially to Sam and Freddie. I'll just go to my room and leave the two love birds alone ... I know I'm a genius. I better make the plan work right now.  
"Guys, I'm gonna get some drinks. What do you want?"

"Peppy Cola." The two answered at the same time. They looked at each other and their faces are a little pink, it was dark, but still I could see it. Oh that was cute! They are so in love! I have to get them together soon. They are meant to be.  
"Okay" I said, smirking.  
I brought the drinks to them and 'accidentally' dropped mine all on myself.  
"Oh no! I dropped it! I am so clumsy! Well, guess I'll have to go up there to dry myself and change clothes… What a shame… Stay here I'll be right back." I said and ran upstairs. _Perfect work girl!_ I know.

Freddie's POV

That's just great! Now that Carly isn't here I have plenty of time to get to work.

I slowly got closer to Sam's hot body. I was almost there, almost touching her body. She didn't seem to notice. She was watching the movie. I was very close to her but I decided not to do anything right now. The movie just started. I decided to watch it a bit. But it was almost impossible to watch the movie while she was there. I was giving her small glances, and once she did it too. I saw her hand. Her beautiful, warm, delicate hand. I had the urge to grab it.

I slowly put my hand on the top of hers and it felt nice. At the second our hands touched she jumped a little and removed her hand. Did she felt it too? Is that even possible that she felt the same shock I did? I looked at her face. I was slightly pink, well at least I thought so.

"Do it again and I'll bite your hand off." She warned.

The thought of her lips touching my hand made my heart beat faster.

"Well, I wouldn't mind" I said smiling.

She just rolled her eyes and turned her head back to the TV.

After a few minutes I saw that she shivered. She was cold. I couldn't let that happen.

"Your cold?" I asked her.

"Nah, I'm fine" she managed to answer. Then she shivered again.

"You look cold" I said, and put my arm around her. At the moment I touch her it sent tingles trough my body and I felt the same I did before, a shock in my arm. I wasn't cold anymore. I was now burning up in a good way. It felt nice. Way too nice.

At the moment I did that she looked at me. I could barely see her face, because it was all dark. My heart was strongly pounding against my chest; damn I was so close…

"G... G... get off me nub" She nervously said. She was shaking.

"C'mon Sam! You are cold, let me help you." I moved even closer to her warm body, and now all my body was touching hers. It felt awesome. She slightly nodded her head.

"Huh, o…k… But… ONLY be… because I'm cold" she said and I smirked. She is so beautiful.

She slowly put her arms around my waist in a bear hug and it made me feel even happier. I thought that was impossible. She leaned her head on my shoulder and I sniffed her hair. It smelled nice. I held onto her tighter. I didn't want to let her go. I wanted to stay like this forever, cuddling with Sam Pucket. She moved closer and held me tighter too, and I was so dizzy that I couldn't even pay attention to the movie. I could barely remember my name. All I want was to stay like this forever.

_I don't want this moment to ever end_

_Where everything's nothing without you_

I looked at her face. She removed her head from my shoulder and looked me in the eyes. Now I could see her perfectly. I got lost into her blue eyes. They are just so beautiful. I've got to tell her how I feel.

"Sam, I… I really like you…" I said. She looked at me, a little confused.

_I wait here forever just to, to see you smile _

'_Cause it's true, I am nothing without you_

"No… no you don't. You-" She said.

"Yes I do Sam"

_Through it all I've made my mistakes_

_I stumble and fall, but I mean this words_

"No you don't Freddie."

"Yes, Sam, I really like you and I mean it"

_I want you to know with everything I won't let this go_

_These words are my heart and soul_

_I'll hold on to this moment you know_

_As I bleed my heart out to show and I won't let go._

I stood there staring deeply into her blue eyes, as she was staring into mine. I started leaning, and she followed. Our lips almost touching... I could feel her breath...

_I don't want this moment to ever end_

_Where everything's nothing without you..._

But, every moment has to come to an end...

"Hey guys! I'm back" Carly said running towards us.

Sam let go of me and I felt cold again. I sighed in disappointment.

"That's just great Carly!" I said sarcastically.

"Sorry guys I took so long. I had to take a shower; I smelled like Peppy Cola. And you know how long I take to get ready..." She said.

"So, I see the movie already ended..." She said.

"It did?" I looked at the TV "Yeah it did." I answered my own question.

Everything was a bit awkward. Sam was staring at the floor.

"So, who wants to go to the Groovy Smoothies?"

"Sure" I said

"I'll pass" Sam said.

"Wow, Sam refusing smoothies? I thought I wouldn't be alive to see that." Carly said.

"I have to go. Bye guys." And with that, she left. She left my heart waiting for a kiss.

**SOOO, DID YOU LIKE IT?**

**sorry you probably wanted them to kiss, but just wait... It will happen soon ;)**

**REVIEW! if I get a lot of reviews, I'll update faster ;)**

**Thanks for the ones who reviewed, you guys are the best! Love ya**

**XD xGirlxInxLovex**


	10. iTalk to Freddie

**Another chapter! Thanks for all the reviews.**

"Wow, that was awkward. Why did Sam left like that anyway? Why are you mad at me? What just happ-" I cut her off. She is starting to get annoying.

"Carly! Calm down okay? I'm telling you."

"Alright. Sorry… So…Start talking!"

"Well, first, I'm mad at you because you just walked in when I was about to kiss Sam!"

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry Freddie. I didn't mean to-" I sigh.

"It's ok. Well, by the way, what happened was…"

I told her everything. She seems happy about what I did.

"Freddie. I have an idea…" She says smirking.

"What's your idea?"

"Well, first. I think you should tell Sam that you mean it when you said you liked her. After that, she still won't tell you how she feels. She will tell you she just wanna be friends. Wich is a big lie, so don't believe it. You both will continue being friends, you'll ask her to go to the Groovy smoothies and then, I'll plan something for you two while we travel to…"

* * *

Carly's POV

"Paris?" Spencer asks.

"Yep. Paris Spencer, this is like, the sixty time I said that."

"Sorry, but why do you wanna go there?" He asks.

"Because it's Paris! And, because I wanna help Freddie with something"

"But how is going to Paris helping Freddie?"

"Just try, please…" I say

"I don't know Carly…"

I give him a puppy dog face.

"Pleease Spencer…"

"…Okaay." He says. I smirk. I always win.

"Well, Freddie and Sam are coming too."

"Sure. But, Carls, what about school?"

"This is more important then school Spencer"

"Alright, alright. When do you wanna go?"

"This week" I say.

"Oh, ok, I'll just ask for Socko's help."

"Thanks Spencer." I hug him

"No problem kiddo."

* * *

Sam's POV

"I have to go. Bye guys" And with that I run out of Bushwell

Oh my gosh. What just happened between me and Fredweird today? Everything is so confusing. I can't believe that I just let him do what he did. I shouldn't have let him! I shouldn't have hugged him. But it was so nice… His body is so comfortable… STOP SAM! Ugh! I can't believe I'm like this. Puckets are never like this. Puckets aren't supposed to blush, our faces aren't supposed to get all pink and Puckets never cry. But because of the nub, I'm just not acting like myself anymore. I'm breaking all Puckets rules. I hate him! I hate that I love him!

But still, I don't understand why he is doing all this. He can't like me. I always do bad things for him, so how can he like me? Does he know that I like him and he's just doing that to give me hope that he likes me and then just break my heart? I'm so confused about his intentions. My head hurts so bad. I should probably just forget it and sleep. But it's impossible to get him out of my head.

Suddenly, I receive a text from Carls.

_Good news! St__art packing cause we r going 2 Paris!_

What? Paris? Is she insane?

_What do u mean_

_I mean that Spencer is getting us tickets to go to Paris this week!_

_Wow. Okay? But why?_

_Just an idea I had and Spencer agreed. So u, me, Freddie and Spencer are going to Paris. Well, I still don't know if Freddie is coming, but he only has to convince his mom_

_Wait. The nub is __coming?_

_Probably yes, what's the problem_

_I just don't__ wanna spend a week in Paris with that nub._

_Aw c'mon Sam! You r really not going to Paris __only cause he is coming? It's gonna be so much fun. Paris is amazing… There are a lot of museums, monuments, all history is in there…_

_Lame…_

_Don't u want to try their food__? I heard the food there is great…_

_Let's go_

_

* * *

_

Freddie's POV

"Please mom! I wanna go there so badly"

"No way I'm gonna let my little baby go to that Country. Do you know that people there don't shower every day?"

"Mom, please, let me go. I promise I'll be fine. You can call me every day to know if I'm fine and I promise I'll be careful. Please. I'm not a baby anymore." I glare at her.

"Oh, alright! You can go there, BUT if anything happens to you, you'll call me."

"I will. Thanks mom."

"AND, you'll have two tick baths now, since you are gonna be in another country for two weeks." I groan, but inside I'm happy. I'm going to spend a week in Paris with Sam!

But for now, I won't focus on Sam. After my tick baths, I'll be at the gym working out. I'll work out a lot today, since my mom is going to work, I'll spend all night doing that.

* * *

Sam's POV

So, tomorrow is the day we are traveling to Paris. Spencer already has our tickets (don't ask me how). Now I'm getting ready to go to school, the last day of school before our trip.

"Yo Carls"

"Hey Sam. I'm so excited!"

"Yeah me too."

"You are?" She smiles big

"No, not really." She frowns.

"Hello girls" Freddie says. I look at him. Bad idea. He is wearing today a nice blue shirt and a pair of jeans. Wow. He looks hot. Is he working out? Cause he lost a lot of weight, and his muscles are a lot bigger than how they were yesterday.

"Hi Freddie" Carly says

"Hi Freddork" I say and he smiles at me and I could hear my heart beating.

The rest of the day I tried my best to avoid him. I didn't look at him, I didn't talk to him, and I ignored him. I don't want to deal with him today. I'll do it tomorrow.

Finally, the bell rings and I can go home and start packing. I'm almost at the door, when someone grabs my arm, and the touch make my arm burn. Benson.

"What do you want?" I say

"I wanna know why you are ignoring me all day"

"Cause you're a nub?"

"Alright, now tell me the real reason"

"I don't have to explain nothing to you. You are the one who have to explain things"

"What do I have to explain?"

"Why are you acting all weird towards me?"

"I already told you why"

"Yeah, but now I want the real reason"

"Sam, it is the real reason. I understand if you're confused or if you don't want to believe it, but it's true. I have feelings for you and nothing can change that. If you don't like me back its okay, I understand. But still, I want to be friends, I want everything to be like it was before, and running away and ignoring me isn't gonna change the fact that I like you."

I froze in shock after hearing those words. So… h… he really likes me?

"Yeah Sam I like you" He answer, like he could read my thoughts.

Oh my gosh. What am I supposed to do now? Should I tell him how I feel? Noo. No way. Should I say that I just wanna be friends? Well yeah I guess. The nub can't know how momma really feels. Not now.

"Huh, Freddie, I…"

"It' alright. I get it. You just wanna be friends. I'm cool with that." He gives me a small smile.

"Huh, yeah. I'm glad you understood." I ask

"So will you stop running away from me?" He asks hopefully.

"Okay" He smiles, and I smile back. I'm cool with that. Well, a big part of me wants him so badly right now, but the other part keeps telling me to be only friends. At least for now. Anyway I'm still not sure if he really likes me.

"Well that's great, cause we wouldn't want to ruin our trip right?"

"Yep" I awkwardly answer.

"So, we cool? I just wanna be sure."

"Yes, cool"

He smiles to me and open his arms, his eyes asking me for a hug. I chuckle.

"You are such a dork" I say and put my arms around his neck hugging him. Warmth runs trough all my body.

"I know, but I look good now, don't ya think?" He asks.

"Yeah, sure" I answer sarcastically, still hugging him. I wish we could stay like this forever.

**Did you like it?**** I know it wasn't one of my best chapters, but just wait to know what is gonna happen in Paris. I've got a lot of Seddiness for you guys ;) I'm sure you'll like what is about to happen.**

**REVIEW**


	11. iHave to Seat Next to Spencer

**Another chapter! Review! Wait, you haven't read ****it yet. But after reading, review!**

**Disclaimer: My name is not Dan Schneider, so I guess I don't own iCarly, sadly.**

I pull away from her body after a while and all the warmth just disappears. Hugging her is the best thing ever. My heart keeps racing and I feel like throwing up, but it's really really really nice.

"So, wanna go to the Groovy Smoothies?" I ask her hopefully.

"Sure, I don't have anything better to do" she says and I smile.

Without thinking I grab her hand and start walking. Then I feel a burning sensation in my hand, and notice that I was holding her hand, so I let go and blush.

We are walking to the Groovy Smoothies. I can't stop staring at her. She is just so pretty. Suddenly she stops walking.

"Freddiffer, I'm tired of walking" she says and looks at me hopefully.

"What? You want me to carry you?" I ask awkwardly.

"Yeah duh!" Oh my gosh I can't believe it! I'm going to carry her!

"Alright" I say and slowly pick her up in bridal style. This feels so… right. She puts her arms around my neck, and I start walking and carring her. Her body is just so warm and delicious and she is surprisingly light comparing to the quantity of food she eats. I'm probably smiling like an idiot right now, but I don't care. All I care about is the girl I'm holding right now. She slowly leans her head on my shoulder and I feel butterflies and tingles trough my body.

"You know I'm only doing this because I'm tired" she says

"Yeah, I do Pucket" I smile, looking in her eyes.

After a while we are at the Groovy Smoothies. I sigh in disappointment realizing I have to let go of her. I look at her again. My stomach jumps and I feel kinda sick. I look at her straight in the eye and I get lost into her eyes.

"Nub, are we going to eat or you are going to stare at me the whole day" she says and blushes (or I'm just getting crazy).

"Ops… Sorry." I say, smile and put her down. All the good feelings went away.

"T-Bo I want a Blueberry Blitz" Sam says.

"Same here"

"Alright. It's 5 dollars" He says.

Sam looks at me.

"What?" I ask.

"I am waiting for you to pay, duh" she says.

"Oh." I say

"Well, give me the money!"

"Okay, but… First you have to say 'Freddie you're the best tech producer and friend a girl could ever have'"

She groans. "Just hand me the money Dorkward" she says

"Not until you say…"

"Alright. Freddie, you are the best tech producer and friend a girl could ever have. Happy now?" I smile hearing her saying that.

"Now say that I look hot in these clothes"

She gives me a death glare.

I give her the money.

* * *

Today is the day. The day they are traveling to Paris. Carly hopes her two best friends will get together and that she will find someone too.

"Hey Carls. Ready to go?" Sam says

"Almost. Can you please go see if Freddie is ready?"

"Sure, whatever" Sam says like she doesn't care, but she does.

After a while, they are all ready and Spencer is driving them to the airport.

Carly seats in the front and she lets Sam and Freddie seat in the back.

'Ugh I hate Carly. She's making me seat next to Freddie. That's so unfair. I hope he doesn't try anything today. His games just make things harder for me' Sam thinks

Sam seats as far away from Freddie as she can, but he slides closer to her. She sighs.

Carly is observing her best friends. She thinks Sam is being really stupid denying her feelings. Why can't she just admit she loves him as much as he loves her? But that's Sam for ya. That's the way she rolls. She may deny it, but her eyes show everything. Her blue eyes can show how much effect he causes on her, how much she cares about him. Every time they are together, Carly can see the huge spark in their eyes. Something that probably won't go away. She knows they belong together.

Carly is not even a bit jealous. She only dated him because he saved her life. She wasn't in love with him. But Sam is. If she wasn't, why would she kiss him? Why would she torture him and hurt him physically and emotionally for all this years? Why did she seem so unhappy when Carly and Freddie were dating? Why would she convince him that he was just bacon? Because she hates him? Wrong! Because she loves him.

"Are we there yet?" Sam asks impatiently.

"No, we still have a long way to go." Spencer says and Sam groans.

"Don't be sad. Why don't we sing some nice songs?" Spencer asks. Spencer's idea of nice songs is the same as terrible songs. Everyone is silent.

"Well, okay then." He sadly replies.

After a while, Carly and Spencer are having a conversation. Sam and Freddie aren't paying attention. Sam picks her Pear phone and starts listening to songs. Freddie gets closer to her to see what she is listening to.

"Sam, can I listen to music with you?" Freddie asks hopefully. He already has his phone with him, but listening to music with Sam would be a lot better.

Sam looks at his face. He is just too cute. She rolls her eyes, but nods her head.

He smiles and takes one of her headphones. He gets closer to her so he can put it in his ear, and his body collides with hers. A wave of emotions hits both of them, and Sam just ignores it.

After a while he says "Wow Sam, I'm impressed. You have a lot of nice songs. I didn't know you liked these kinds of music"

She struggles. "You don't know anything about momma, dork" She replies.

"Well, then I guess you have a lot of things to tell me" He says, looking at her straight in the eye.

"Nah, that would mean wasting my time talking to you" She says

"Yeah, 'cause Princess Pucket can't waste her precious ham time" He says sarcastically

"Shut it nub" she says and a song starts playing. A song Freddie never imagined she has in her Pear Phone. Running Away, by AM. The same song that played when they shared their first kiss. Even in his dreams he never imagined she had this song. He smiles and looks at her. She looks a little nervous.

"You have this song?" Freddie asked and she turns her head to face him.

She can't stop her face from getting pink.

"Yes, what's the big deal?" She says

"This is the song that-"

"Yeah, I know what song it is dork"

His smirk gets bigger.

"And why do you have the song that was playing when we kissed in ur phone?"

"Huh… I… It was already here before the kiss nub" she says, trying to sound normal, but she was lying. She put this song in her phone just after the kiss and she couldn't stop listening to it.

"Yeah, yeah" he says

"I don't care if you believe me" she says.

The rest of the drive Sam and Freddie just kept listening to music, and Carly and Spencer discussing about something.

"Spencer, just do what I say. When we are picking our rooms, you have to share a room with me, okay? We will tell Sam that you are somnambulant and that for everyone's safety you have to share a room with me." Carly whispers.

"But, why?"

"Because Sam and Freddie have to share a room duh!" She whispers.

"Oh, I get it now. Freddie and Sam like each other, but Sam won't admit it because she is too stubborn. And you want them to share a room for Freddie to be near her more often. Oh, and Freddie liking Sam is probably why he is acting like a bad boy right? He wants her to like him" Spencer whispers. Carly is wide eyed.

"Wow! Who are you and what did you do to my brother?"

"I have my moments" He says, smiling.

After a while, they are finally there. They are in the airport.

After doing airport stuff, they are waiting for the airplane in the waiting room.

"I'm so excited! We are going to Paris! Can you believe that?"

"Yeah, we are, kinda at the airport right now." Sam says.

Carly ignores Sam's comment. "This is going to be so cool! I'll be shopping in Paris! Yay!"

"Carly, I just still don't understand why we are going, and in the middle of the school year. Not like I care about school" Sam says.

"We are going because I wanted to, and Spencer said yes. I thought it would be really nice to travel to Paris with my two best friends" Carly lies. That's not the real reason.

"Oh, okay" Sam smiles.

After a while, the airplane boards, and they lead to the airplane. They find their seats.

There were two sits in one side of the airplane and two other seats on the opposite side.

"Hmm, Carly, you'll have to seat next to me" Spencer says.

"Why Spencer?" Carly asks.

"Because I am really scared of airplanes. I get sick pretty easy. Don't you remember the last time?" Spencer says. Carly finally understands what he's trying to do. She smirks.

"Ohh, yeah I remember. Guys, I'm sorry, but you two will have to seat together. I have to seat next to Spencer. He needs me." Carly says looking at her two best friends. Freddie is smirking and Sam doesn't seem really happy.

"But… But…" Sam says

"No buts Sam. I'm sorry, but Spencer needs me." She says and then walks towards her seat next to Spencer.

'Not again!' Sam thinks. She walks to her seat. Freddie is smiling at her.

"Move, dork! I want the window seat" She says. He obeys. She seats next to him.

This is going to be a loong trip.

**Thanks for reading! I love you guys! Please review! That would make me soo happy! ****Thank youu!**


	12. iSeddie

**Yay! Another chapter! Hope ya enjoy! Love u guys**

* * *

"Sam, what's wrong?" Freddie asks Sam, who doesn't look okay, and moves closer to her. She shivers.

"Nothing nub" she says.

Passengers are still boarding the plane. Slowly the cabins fill up with people and the plane starts moving forward. But the problem is that Sam is secretly afraid of flying. She is starting to feel sick.

Freddie looks at her again with concern in his eyes.

"Sam, I know you're lying. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Stop asking me that." She says. But Freddie sees she doesn't seem fine, and he has the urge to comfort her.

He smirks and moves closer to her, putting his arm around her, sending a wave of electricity trough her body. She feels a lot better. She almost forgets why she was scared.

He looks in her eyes and she looks down.

"Take your arm off of me." She warns.

"No" He says, and his grip becomes tighter. Her heart was melting and speeding up. But no! This is Freddork. She can't let him do that. She tries to take his arm off of her, but she can't. He is very strong.

"Wow, Freddie, when did you get so strong?" She asks.

"I have been working out" He answers, smiling that smile that always hypnotizes Sam.

She gives up and let his arm be there. She loves the feeling anyway. She feels safer. But she would never tell him that.

A safety video starts playing on the screen, and in a few seconds, the pilot says what he has to say and the plane picked speed, as Sam closes her eyes in fear.

"What's wrong Sammy?" Freddie whispers in Sam's ear and tingles go trough her body. She is so caught up in the moment that she forgets all about the plane and the fear. It all goes away when Freddie holds her. Than when she realizes what is happening, she sees the plane is already above the clouds. She smiles. Now the worse part is done. And it wasn't bad; she isn't feeling sick like she usually does. All thanks to Freddie. He looks at her.

"Sam, were you just, scared?" He asks, smirking.

She chuckles. "What? Of course not. Puckets are never scared" She says, lying.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say" He says. She rolls her eyes.

He is still with his arm around her, and they are already getting used to the awesome burning feeling.

"Now will you please let go off me?" She begs, for something she doesn't want.

"Nah, I'm good" He says. She glares at him.

"I'm not letting go this time" He says, confident.

Again, she tries, but it's all in vain. He is too strong now. She gives up.

"Ugh, alright, whatever" She says, finally giving up.

Sam turns her head to the other side, and sees Carly is smirking at her. She rolls her eyes.

"I'm gonna kill you" She mouths to Carly. Carly's smirk gets bigger.

"So, dork… How many hours will I be stuck here with you?" She asks.

"Something like, 10 hours, I think" He answers, smiling at her. She forces herself to look away. She groans.

"That sucks" She says, but inside, she's jumping with excitement.

So, for the next hour, Sam and Freddie talked about weird stuff mostly. Sam had almost forget how fun it was to spend time with Freddie without fighting with him or pushing him away from her, like what she was doing for the past weeks. They talked about iCarly, made fun of some random dudes that were in the airplane with them and Sam, of course called Freddie names and made fun of him too sometimes. But Freddie normally just rolled his eyes and smirked. But they once got into another fight. Just like old times. I won't even bother you by giving details about it. It was about a random debate of iCarly, where Sam defended garbage and Freddie defended medicine. Sam brings that up and says she still think garbage is better, and that was when it all started. I know, dumb. But the fight was more playfully and they actually enjoyed doing it. Freddie never moved his arm. They listened to music, Freddie pulled Sam closer a few times, and she didn't complain. Well, not a lot, but you get my point. Freddie smiled at Sam a lot, and Sam, to hide a blush, just rolled her eyes.

"Sam! Give my drink back! I'm thirsty too!" He says, while she is about to take a slip of his peppy cola.

"Nope. I'll keep it" Sam says and drinks a little bit more.

"Sam. Please! It can take a while till the stewardess show up with drinks again!"

"That's not my problem, it's yours" She says, smirking and again drinking it.

"Aww… They look so cute together" Carly says, watching her two best friends bickering.

"I agree! They have so much chemistry! So cute! Yay! Go Seddie!" Spencer says that, a little too loud, wich results on Sam and Freddie turning their heads to him.

"Never mind" He says, and the two teenagers go back to their own world.

"What was that Spencer?" Carly asks.

"Oh, nothing." He says. After a few seconds he opens his mouth again.

"It was about time they would realize they love each other" Spencer says, proudly.

Carly chuckles "What do you mean?"

"Oh, you know what I mean! I always knew they had the hots for each other! Since they met each other. They were just too busy only fighting all the time and they couldn't see it. But I guess now they do. At least Freddie does. But Sam will admit it soon." Spencer says.

"Spence, I didn't know that you always thought that they liked each other. Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I guess I was waiting for you to find out on your own." He says, but than thinks a bit…

Flashback:

_Oh my gosh I can't believe it! It's just another normal day, I am preparing my great Spaghetti Tacos, and I look at my couch to see Freddie and Sam, Carly's best friends, who apparently hate each other, cuddling on my couch. I mean, they are cuddling! C-U-D-D-L-I-N-G! Oh, wait. They are asleep. Oh, that makes more sense… So I got back to cooking, but then I started hearing things. _

"_F- Freddie… D- don't leave… me…" Oh my gosh I just can't believe Sam said that! Is she dreaming about Freddie?_

"_I- I- won't S… Sam…" Freddie says while he sleeps, and snuggles even closer to her, if that's possible. She holds him tighter and both of them have huge smiles on their faces. Wow, that's awkward. And cute. It's awkwardly cute. They just look so perfect together. Sam lays her head in Freddie's chest now and his smile grows bigger._

_I knew it! I knew they had a thing for each other! They are just too busy fighting that they don't see it. They are just so cute._

_I probably should tell Carly about this. To see what she thinks about it. Yeah, I will, when Freddie and Sam leave.__ I can't forget to tell her._

_After a few minutes I finished making dinner and I decided to wake up the love birds. Sam and Freddie. Hmm, Sam and Freddie… It takes too long to say. Sam, Freddie… Fram! Wait that sounded weird. Fam, no. Freddam, no. Well, I guess I should start with the letter S. Hmm… Samddie! No… Sreddie! No, weird… What about… Seddie! Aww that sounds soo cute! Seddie… Seddie…Seddie…Huh, I should probably wake them up._

"_Seddi- Er, I mean… Sam, Freddie… Wake up…"_

_Sam doesn't move. Freddie slowly opens his eyes. When he notices that he and Sam are holding each other, and is wide eyed, his face a little pink. Aww that's cute. He looks embarrassed. He quickly pulls away from her. When he does that, I see the smile on her face fades away. I smirk._

"_What?"__ Freddie asks, noticing my smirk._

"_Oh, nothing." I say between little chuckles._

"_Sam… Wake up…" I say to her._

"_Sam!" I say louder._

"_SAM!" I yell at her, but still, nothing._

"_Sam… I made spaghetti tacos for ya…" With that she opens her eyes_

"_Spaghetti tacos?" She asks, jumping from the couch._

_I chuckle. "Yeah…"_

_At this moment Carly shows up._

"_Hey kiddo! How was the shower?"_

"_You know, the usual… Long… Wet…" She says smiling._

"_Well, alright. Guys who wants food?" I ask._

"_Me" everyone answer._

_So, after dinner, Sam and Freddie were already gone, and it was just me and Carly._

"_Spence, I'm going to bed. Night" Carly says._

"_Night" and with that, she is gone too._

_Huh… Why do I feel like I forgot something?_

End of flashback

"Hmm… You know… Never mind." Spencer says, and continues observing Seddie.

"Sam! Don't drink it all!" Freddie says, a little mad but smirking.

"Ooops, to late…" She says after finishing his Peppy Cola.

The next few hours went the same way. Sam and Freddie always talking, Sam messing with Freddie, eating part of his food, Freddie watching her dreamily, Sam feeling nervous sometimes when he got closer...

Then, a girl around their age, pretty, with blonde, straight hair and big brown eyes dressed like a stewardess comes towards them, smiling to Freddie. Freddie takes this as an opportunity to flirt with another girl. He immediately takes his arm off of Sam, and her smirk disappears. Suddenly it all becomes cold, and they feel as if its zero degrees outside. Freddie forces himself to look away from Sam, and he smiles to the girl.

"Hello, I was wondering if you wanted something" She says kindly to him.

"Well, actually, I'd like a Peppy Cola, because my _friend_ here drank mine." He says with emphasis on the word 'friend'. That make Sam stomach burn inside, but she tried her best not to look jealous. That's what they are. Friends.

The girl smiled again after hearing him saying friends.

"Sure. I'll get your drink" She says and goes get it.

Freddie didn't feel anything for the girl at all. But he had to make it looks like he did. So he gazes dreamily at nowhere and sighs. Sam thinks she is gonna explode. She wants to kill that girl and tell her 'Freddie is mine, get away from him your stupid blonde chick' but she immediately shakes the thought out of her head. She can't think of Freddie like that. That will only cause her more problems.

In fact, she doesn't want to get hurt. All the boys she dated or had a crush on, ended up hurting her. And that's exactly what she thinks is gonna happen. If she dates Freddie, he will soon realize that she is too aggressive and that she is not for him, and than he will rip her heart in pieces and go back to Carly, who he always loved. That's what always happens. And this time is not different. Well, that's the reason why she didn't tell Freddie how she feels. But not the only reason. The other reason is that, he's Freddie! Freddie. The nub she always hated, the nub she pulled pranks on and who was always in love with her best friend.

"She's so pretty, don't ya think?" Freddie says, trying to make her jealous. He didn't think the girl was that pretty.

"Pretty? Nah, it's all make up and I bet she goes to the hairdresser every week. Without it and with her natural hair she probably looks terrible." Sam says trying her best not to look jealous, but Freddie could see she was a little and he couldn't help but smirk.

"Wow, why are you saying that about her? You don't even know her. She seems really nice". Freddie says, making her madder than she already was. But she uses her acting skills and hides it pretty well.

"Nice people make me wanna puke" She says. It's true. Sam doesn't like nice people. Actually she doesn't like people in general.

"I liked her" Freddie says, and Sam's stomach aches.

The girl comes back and hands him the drink. He smiles and winks, making sure Sam could see it. She pretends she didn't see it and puts her headphones on. Freddie grins, thanks the girl and she goes to the other side of the plane. _'Finally'_ Sam thinks.

* * *

It was starting to get late. Most of the lights were off and almost everyone was sleeping but Sam and Freddie. They were watching a movie on the screen. Yeah, the airplane has TVs. They were watching it tough the screen next to Sam, so Freddie, who couldn't see very well, slowly removes the armrest between them, and before Sam notices, he snuggles close to her, putting his arm around her.

"Hey get away from me dork!" She whispers. This time she is glad the lights are off, because Freddie can't see the red shade in her cheeks.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid I can't do that" He says, putting his other arm around her, kinda hugging her. _'I'm so glad the lights are off'_ Sam thinks, her face now as red as a tomato.

"Yes you can! Move!" She whispers/yells.

"Nope. Just Relax Sam. I'm not doing anything bad. Just trying to get a better view of the screen" He whispers softly. His hot breath sending waves of electricity trough her body.

"Alright. But you are gonna pay for this latter. You so are…" She says, smirking.

"Okay. I don't care" He whispers, snuggling even closer to her.

They watched the movie for a few minutes, and they laughed together a bunch of times.

Sam was getting comfortable and Freddie always smiling. Or because of the funny movie, or because of the little aggressive blonde he's holding.

Suddenly, the plane bumps up and down aggressively and Sam's fear comes back a hundred times bigger. Freddie notices the plane moving too much.

People start waking up. The pilot voice fills everyone's ears.

"Guys, we are going trough some difficulties here… I have to ask for everyone to put on your seatbelts-"

Everyone does that and some little kids start screaming in fear.

"Attention. Everyone! Everything is going to be fine. We are just having some difficulties" He says.

Sam immediately hugs Freddie in fear, holding him tight. He smirks. Even in that sittuation, he smirks. The plane is bumping, and there he is, smirking because Sam is holding him.

"Guys. Don't need to panic" The pilot says

They feel another bump, but a lot bigger this time. Sam screams and rests her head in Freddie's chest.

Okay, now is time to start panicking.

* * *

**Tell me if you liked it. Please review. It would mean a lot to me. Please. Please. Please. Review. Review. Review!**


	13. iLove Seddie and Creddie sucks

**Thank you so much everybody! 100 reviews! I'm so excited! Here's another chapter! Hope you like this one!**

The airplane is bumping, and Sam hugging Freddie so tight that he can't even breathe. He couldn't care less.

After one minute the plane stops bumping and moving up and down. Everything is back to normal.

"Good news. The problem is over guys. Don't worry. We don't know exactly what happened, but everything is fine. You can go back to sleep." The pilot says and the people finally calm down and sigh with relief. They soon turn the lights off.

Sam is still holding Freddie, so she awkwardly takes her arms off him. But Freddie is still holding her.

"Huh, what was that?" Freddie asks smirking.

"I dunno. Probably just a turbulence…" She answers, innocently.

"You know what I mean Sam. This time you can't deny it." He says looking in her eyes.

"You were scared." He says playfully and than plays with one of her perfect blonde curls.

"Pff. What? Momma, scared? No way" she says.

"That's nothing wrong with being scared Sam. You don't have to deny it. I was a little too. But it's all okay now." He says, reaching out for her hand and grabing it. She is speechless. She tries to say something but nothing comes out. She can only focus on her burning hand. Again, thank god the lights are off, so the dork can't see the red in her cheeks.

"Huh… I-" She says, but he cuts her off.

"It's okay; you don't have to tell me. No one saw that you were scared. Only I did. And I'm not telling anyone. I promise. And another thing: you don't have to be scared. I'm here and I'm not letting anything happen to you." He says slowly and smiles at her.

Again, she is speechless. "Huh, thanks I guess." She manages to say. He smiles and leans. When she sees him leaning, she is wide eyed and frozen. He slowly reaches her face, and Sam catches her breath. He kisses her softly on the cheek for a second. She blushes and can't help but smile a little. But she is a little disappointed._ 'I thought he was going to kiss my lips not only my cheek. But it was still good. Ugh Sam stop that! You don't like him, you don't like him, you don't like him!' _She thinks. But inside the feelings prove her she is wrong. The warmth and the incredible feeling that she has when Freddie holds her prove her she is wrong. The spark she feels when they kiss proves her she is wrong. Her heart beating incredibly fast proves her she is wrong. But that doesn't means she will let him do this things. No way.

"Hey, who do you think you are? You can't go and kiss me whenever you want to!" She says.

"Oh, can't I?" He says and smiles at her.

"No! You can't do that!" She says and notices his hand on hers "And, you can't hold my hand! Only if I give you permission!" She says.

"So, do I have your permission?" He says smiling.

"No!" She says and let go of his hand. Suddenly their hands feel cold and Freddie smile disappears.

"And your arms shouldn't be around me." She says.

"Well it's not my fault my arms are wrapped around you."

"Huh, yes it is?"

"Okay, maybe your right… So you don't want my arms to be here?" He asks playfully and smiles at her.

She rolls her eyes

"Nope." She says.

He sighs. "Okay." He takes both his arms off of her and goes back to his side. Sam is freezing and not comfortable anymore. She starts to regret what she did. But she had to do that.

After a few minutes, Freddie is asleep. Sam is not. The chair is so not comfortable and she can't sleep. Freddie doesn't look comfortable either. Sam looks at Freddie. He looks so cute when he's sleeping. Freddie slowly opens his eyes, to see Sam is still awake.

"Sam… Why aren't you sleeping?" He says, sleepily.

"I couldn't sleep. This seat is not very comfortable." Sam says.

"Well, my shoulder is available, if you want… It's very comfortable…" Freddie says. Sam chuckles.

"Come here Sam…" Freddie says, removes the armrest and puts his arm around her again.

"Ugh, fine." She says and leans her head on his shoulder, feeling comfortable and happy.

"Better?" He says, snuggling closer to her.

"Hmm, yeah a little." She says, as Freddie puts his head on the top of hers.

"You know I'm only doing this because I'm tired…" Sam says.

Freddie chuckles. "Yeah, yeah I know." He says.

"Sleep well princess Pucket…" He says and she smiles.

She slowly closes her eyes, and happily drifts off to sleep. Freddie watches her dreamily. Her hot breath and her hair against his neck send shivers through his spine. She looks so cute when she's asleep. He kisses her forehead and slowly closes his eyes, happily.

During their sleep, Sam put both her arms around Freddie's neck, and Freddie put his arms around her waist. The right side of Sam's face was touching the left side of Freddie's face, and Sam was hugging him like he was a teddy bear.

"Spencer!" Carly says.

"Look at them!" Carly says, waking Spencer up.

"No, please monster don't eat me!" Spencer yells.

He opens his eyes to see a confused Carly. He awkwardly says "Huh, I-"

"I won't ask." Carly says. "I woke you up because you have to see this!" Carly says and points to Seddie. Spencer grins and let's out a: "Aww! So cute."

Carly chuckles. "Oh, and I also took some pictures of them. Wanna see it?"

"Yes!" Spencer says as Carly takes her cell phone.

Spencer smiles as he sees the photos. "If Sam sees this, she's probably gonna kill you."

"I know. That's why I won't show this to her. Duh." Carly says.

Freddie is slowly waking up. He opens his eyes to see Sam cuddled up against him. He smiles.

Freddie's POV

I am soo happy. I just can't believe it. When I went to sleep she was only resting her head in my shoulder. Now, she is hugging me tight like she doesn't want to let me go. She looks so cute… I hope she doesn't wake up too soon. She would probably freak out when she sees this.

Our faces are touching, and her hot breath is sending volts of electricity to my body. This feels so… right. I have to make Sam Pucket mine. I have to do especial things to her to make her admit she likes me. But what should I do? Huh, I should take her out to dinner in a fancy restaurant, visit nice places with her, do whatever she tells me to do and I should make her breakfast… Yeah I should make bacon. My bacon is delicious. She is gonna love it. What? You didn't know I could cook? Well, I can. There are a lot of thinks you don't know about me ladies (sorry if ur not a lady).

Well, back to the things I should do for her. Hmm, I was thinking about taking her to some parties. Then I could dance with her a slow dance… Oh that would be awesome…

I look at her again. Oh my god she looks so beautiful. She is wearing a tank top and jeans, her hair is half curly half straight and it's all over her face and she still has make up on her eyes and face. I know. Sam wearing make up? Weird, but yeah, she does. Carly made her wear once or twice and now she always puts on make up. She says that it makes her look less ugly, but I think she is beautiful even without it. She looks so hot… I wonder how hot she looks without her clothes on… No Freddie! No dirty thoughts! Anyway, she really looks beautiful. My stomach keeps doing flips.

Suddenly she opens her eyes. She sees the position she is in and she is wide eyed.

"Morning princess." I say to her, and she takes her face off of mine.

"Okay what's going on? I was only resting my head on your shoulder, not this!" She says with her face all pink as she takes both her arms off my neck. I can't help but feel colder.

"Nothing. You did that while you slept, and I didn't move because I didn't want you to wake up." I say and smile. She looks mad, but than she thinks a bit and she realizes it's not my fault. Well, I think, because she stops looking mad.

"Alright. Now get your arms off me before I get any more germs." She says, and I roll my eyes. But I do what she says anyway. Ugh why does she have to be like that? Why can't she just admit she loves me so we can live happily ever after?

So, the stewardess comes with our breakfast, Sam steals half of mine, and now we are just talking about, nothing important. I take my laptop.

"Yeah, I figured you'd bring your laptop. Watcha doing?" Sam asks.

"Just looking trough the last iCarly comments." Freddie says.

"Really? Let me see." Sam says and gets closer to me to see the laptop. We start seeing the comments:

_Ashley123:__ This was great! Sam and Freddie fighting was hilarious! _

Sam chuckles.

_Iloveyourwebshow:__ Your web show is awesome! I love you Carly and Sam!_

_Creddiesucks:__ Ugh! Creddie sucks! I'm glad Freddie isn't interested in Carly anymore! Seddie is a lot better and fun to watch! I hope they start dating soon!_

I look at Sam and smile. She looks at me confused.

"What are Creddie and Seddie?" Sam asks. I know exactly the answer.

"You really wanna know?" I ask. She nods.

"Alright. Creddie and Seddie are the name of the couples."

"Couples?" Sam asks. I chuckle.

"Yep. The fans always create this kind of stuff. Creddie is Freddie and Carly together and Seddie is you and me together." I say.

"What? You and me? Seriously? But there is no you and me!" She says mad.

"Well, not according to the fans." I say a little disappointed with what she said.

_Seddie4ever:__ Aww, Seddie is the best. They make such a cute couple. They love each other since the start of iCarly. I know the do._

"Oh, look Sam! We love each other since the start of iCarly!" I say teasing her again.

She punches me in the arm. "Shut up dork."

_Samlovesfr__eddie: Sam, stop pretending! I know and so does everybody that u love Freddie! He is so hot now! Ur so stupid! I think he likes u now! Date him! U love him and he loves ya! And c'mon he's not really a dork anymore… lol._

"WHAT? IS THIS GIRL CRAZY? C'MON WHAT'S HER PROBLEM?" Sam shouts.

"Sam, calm down! It's just a comment. By the way, there are a lot of comments like this one." I say.

"WHAT? THIS PEOPLE ARE A BUNCH OF FREAKS! I HATE YOU! AND HATE IS NOT LOVE!" She yells again. I look down. Maybe she is saying the truth. Maybe she doesn't like me…

She notices that I'm looking down and she tries to say: "Huh, Freddie I-"

I try to compose myself and not to look sad.

"Alright. I think we saw enough comments." I say as I close my laptop.

"Yeah…" She says.

After one hour, we are almost there.

"Are we there yet?" Sam keeps asking.

"No Sam, I already told ya. One hour till we get there." I say for the fifty time in one minute.

I have already been in an airplane once. But it was with my mom, and it was so annoying… Now is so much better, because I am with Sam. This is probably being the best trip ever. And it just started. I hope that I can get Sam to be mine by the end of the trip.

**So, what do you think? Like it? Hate it?**** Tell me watcha think.**

**I wrote a big kiss scene a year ago, and I think it's perfect for this story. Trust me, is like one of the biggest kiss scenes u ever read here in the Seddie fanfictions, and I was thinking about putting it on the next chapter. But only if I get a lot of reviews. Can I ask for… huh… 13? 14? 15? Well my point is, if you want to see this make out session soon, review. ;) You won't regret. I'm sure. Just press the button and tell me you want to see the kiss.**

**Well, that was it. Hope ya liked. Revieeeww!**


	14. iHated It

**I'm back! Another chapter! This one is really really long and I hope you all like it. After reading, please review.**** Oh, and sorry for making you guys wait. But I think you'll understand why I took so long to update.**

Sam's POV

We are almost there. The pilot told everyone we would be there in only a few minutes. I am excited. As much as I try to hide it I am. I think this trip will be great. Well, it can't be bad. It's France! Well I hope Freddork don't ruin this trip for me. I am officially going crazy, really. I am out of my mind! I am not being me anymore and I don't like it! I try my best to keep myself in character but it's too hard! I don't like liking someone. Liking someone isn't nice. Well, not for me. I can't like anyone. Me liking someone always end with me getting hurt, and I can't take it! I mean, you remember when I dated that jerk Jonah right? I liked him, I really did, but than he hurt me. He tried to kiss my best friend. That day, I pretended I was fine, but I really wasn't. When I got home I cried. C-R-I-E-D! Since then, I stopped believing in love. I started thinking that love and Sam didn't get along well. But then, I had a crush on Shane. He obviously didn't like me back as much as I liked him. And it also didn't work because Carly liked him too. After Shane, it was Pete. I started having a crush on Pete. I changed myself for him, than we started going out. The other day, I saw him kissing another girl. I swear, if you were there, and if you had heard a 'crack', it was my heart breaking. For the third time. I couldn't stand it anymore. I couldn't take it. After that day, I decided against falling in love. Falling in love is stupid. Love shouldn't exist. Being in love means you are going to get hurt. And I got hurt 3 times! It was too much for me to handle. I'm not the kind of emotional girl, and crying isn't something I should do. At least not crying over a boy. So, I made a deal with myself. No love, no crying, and no getting hurt. It was okay. I always had a little crush on Freddie, but I always just ignored it. He was a dork! But, a day came and changed everything. That day was like when all emotions and all the feelings I've had for the dork since sixty grade, came back stronger. I felt extremely guilty for doing what I did to him. It was like that was a rock in my stomach jumping up and down screaming: 'Look what you did to Freddie! He is the only guy in your life that didn't leave you, and that let you do bad things to him every day without running away or giving up on your frenemyship, and still you manage to destroy his life!'. I decided to apologize to him, and I went to the fire scape. I shouldn't have done that. I should have stayed for the meatball fight instead of going to see Freddie. That other times when I was "in love", I realized they were nothing compared to what I was feeling for Freddie. I started to go head over heals for him, and the more I tried to deny and tell myself I didn't like him, the more I liked him. And now I'm crazy for this boy! But I can't! He can't know how I feel, and even if he really likes me, like he said he does, he HAS to move on. Every boy I fall for will hurt me in the end. That's what's gonna happen, and with Freddie it won't be different. But the pain will be bigger. A lot bigger, I know it. And I don't wanna take risks. I don't wanna fall even more for him. He can't like me back. I can't get hurt again. I just can't. I know that you think I'm stupid. I know you all think I'm being ridiculous and stupid and I know you think I should be with Freddie, but you don't understand. Really, you don't. You think you do? Your wrong. You don't know how it is to fall in love that much. You probably think that you are in love, but not as much as I am. I'm sure of that. With Freddie, even when I think about him my heart starts pounding hard against my chest. It scares me the way he can make me feel. But I can't be with him. I just can't.

"Fasten your seatbelts." A voice says, and interrupts my thoughts. I look at Freddie who is looking at me. I suddenly forget about my seatbelt.

"Sam. Didn't you hear? 'Fasten your seatbelts'." Freddie says, as he reaches out for my seatbelt and hands it to me.

"You are gonna need it." He says. I roll my eyes and take it, my hand touching his hand for a second, sending it a shock. I try my hardest for him not to notice what I just felt, and put on my seatbelt.

The thing in my stomach starts getting worse and I don't think now it's because of Freddie. I kinda feel more nervous, but why?

"Do you realize that after landing, we are going to be in Paris? I'm so excited." He says. Landing! Yeah, that's why I am nervous. I know… Sam? Nervous? Landing? Yeah yeah, stop laughing! I'm afraid of landing, okay? When I was little I always had nightmares about me on a plane, the plane landing, it crashes, I die, well you get it.

"Sam, what's wrong now? You look kinda pale." He says.

"I'm fine." I say. Fredward can't see I am afraid. He can't. I try to seem normal, but I fail. Freddie slowly places his warm hand on the top of my cold hand. I glare at him.

"I don't need your hand. I'm fine!" I say, as the plane starts landing. I get more nervous, and I decide to keep his hand here, or it will be a lot worse. Freddie rubs small circles in my hand with his thumb, and I feel fine. Really, I am no longer nervous! Not even a little! Ugh! You see now what I am talking about? Craziness! I'm a love sick person, and I hate it!

Finally, the plane stops, and we start getting up and getting out of the plane. I walk out of the plane besides Freddie, and I see Spencer and Carly.

Carly waves and smiles.

"Hello guys! How was the flight?" Spencer asks.

"It was great." Freddie answers. I don't say anything.

"Cool! Now let's go! To France!" Spencer says.

"To France!" We all say.

After getting out of the plane, we collect our luggage and make our way to the entrance of the airport.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"We are getting a cab to our hotel." Carly answers.

After getting out of the plane, we are there. Paris. Everything is so beautiful.

"Wow! Cool!" Carly says and grins.

"I know!" Freddie says.

"Okay guys, enough with the excitement. There is a cab right there. Let's go!" Spencer says and we follow him.

We stuff our luggage into it and get into the cab. Freduccini seats next to me.

Spencer looks at Freddie and Freddie starts speaking to driver in French. I didn't know he spoke French… That's so cool. I mean that's ridiculous. He's such a nerd…

"He speaks French?" I ask to Carly, who is seating on the other side, next to Freddie.

"Yeah. He does. Isn't he awesome Sam?" Carly says to me in a teasing tone.

I roll my eyes. "Yeah, _so _awesome…" I say sarcastically.

After driving we finally get to our hotel. Again, Freddie speaks, because he's the only one who can speak French. He gives us two keys.

"Two keys? I thought we were all sleeping in the same room?" I say.

Carly looks nervously at Spencer. "Huh, about that, huh… Me and Spencer have to stay in a different room..." Carly says.

"Wait. You and Spencer? So this means I have to share a room with… NO WAY!" I say, mad at Carly. How can I move on if I'm staying at the same room as Freddie?

"Sam, calm down! It's not that bad! Spencer has to stay with me… He has some problems, and doctor said I have to stay with him in the room." Carly says.

"Really? A doctor?" I ask.

"Yeah. Sam, Carly is serious." Spencer says.

"Please, for me…" Carly says, with puppy dog face. Ugh I hate it when she does that.

I sigh. "Okay…"

So Carly and Spencer go to their room.

Freddie smiles at me. "So, I guess we are sharing a room. Isn't that great?" He says, and I roll my eyes.

"Yeah! Great!" I say sarcastically.

We get to our hotel room and Freddo unlocks the door.

I enter in the room. Wow. It's a huge room. There's a couch, a TV, and even a small kitchen. There's a fridge! Hmm… The place is really nice, and there is a door that probably leads to the bedroom. Freddie smiles at the sight of the room.

I open the bedroom door. My eyes are wide. I drop my bags on the floor and Freddie comes to see what's wrong.

"Sam, what's the matter?" He asks, touching my left arm. I ignore the little spark his touch caused.

"This is the matter!" I say angry pointing to the bed. He looks at it.

In the middle of a huge room, there aren't two single beds as I thought it would have. There is a large king size bed. He looks at me a little surprised and I glare at him, my face burning with fury.

"Huh, I didn't expect that…" He says. I roll my eyes.

"Well, do something about it!" I say, stating the obvious.

"Nah, we'll be fine…" He says smirking. Gosh, what it's wrong with people today, always stealing my smirk. But it kinda looks good on him. No no don't go there Sam…

I punch his shoulder angrily.

"Do something, you sick pervert!" I yell at him.

"Alright, alright. I'll just go talk to the receptionist and see if there is another room available." He says and get out of the room.

After some seconds, he comes back. He takes a deep breath and stays at the entrance leaning on the door frame. I look up to him.

"Well, can we change rooms?" I ask.

"No… This is the last room they have…"

I sigh. I can't sleep with Freddie on the same bed. That just can't happen. I look for a solution, anything. I see the couch. Then it hit me.

"You'll sleep on the couch. Problem solved." I say and go to the kitchen to check out the fridge.

Frednerd groans and follows me.

"No, Sam, I don't wanna sleep on the couch." He says.

"Well that's your problem." I say, opening the fridge. There are only a few sodas in there. But there are prices in them. Apparently we have to pay for it. Nubs.

"I guess we'll need to buy some other stuff." I say practically to myself.

"Alright Sam. If you want me to sleep on the couch, I will." He says and looks at my eyes deeply. His hand reaches out for the left side of my face and touches it.

"I'd do anything for you." He says smiling.

I shake his hand away from my red face, grab a peppy cola from the fridge and exit the room.

"I gotta go check out on Spencer and Carls. Later." I say, closing the door.

I open the door again.

"Oh, by the way, you're paying for this." I say pointing to the peppy cola and after getting out of the room, closing the door behind me.

* * *

"Hey Carls. Sup?" I say as I enter their room. It looks just like my room.

Carly is seating on the couch next to Spencer, watching TV.

"Oh, hi Sam. Did you like your room?" Carly asks.

I seat beside her.

"Yeah. It's nice. There was only one problem, but I already fixed it." I say.

"What was the problem?" Carly asks, looking at me.

"Well, your room has two single beds right?" I ask. She nods, smiling.

"Huh, but mine has only one huge king size bed." I say. Her smile gets bigger.

"Oh, so I see you'll have to sleep on that bed with Freddie, huh?" She says, now grinning.

"Oh no. He'll sleep on the couch." I watch her smile turn into a frown.

"Why?" She asks.

"Because I'm not sleeping with Freddie in the same bed, and I told him to sleep on the couch." I say. Carly looks at me disappointed.

"Sam, come here. I need to talk to you." She says. I follow her and we go to the bedroom. She closes the door.

"So, what do you wanna talk about?" I ask innocently and seat on one bed.

"Sam, why do you do this?" She asks.

"This what?"

"You know what I'm talking about. Why are you pushing him away if you are in love with him?"

"Huh, who are you talking about?" I ask, like I have no idea of what she's saying.

"You know Sam. C'mon just be honest with me. I'm your best friend. And best friends aren't supposed to keep secrets from each other. Sam, Freddie likes you, don't you understand?" She says.

"Wait. How can you be so sure?" I ask, my heart beating so fast that I can have a heart attack.

"He told me. He told me he really likes you. So, Sam, now I want the truth. Tell me why you keep pushing him away if you like him back."

"I don't like him back, Carls. I really don't. Why do you think that? You know I don't like him. No way. He's Fredward. If you think that I do, then you're probably crazy, cause I'd never, ever lik-"

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself?" She asks.

Now I'm speechless. I try to fight back, but nothing comes out.

"Sam, I'm your best friend. You can trust me. You can tell me if you like him. I won't tell anyone." She says.

"Sam, no secrets, remember?" She says, with a hurt look on her face.

"Okay… Maybe I might like him just a little…" I say and she grins.

"REALLY?"

"Wow, calm down. I said _maybe_ I _might _like him _just a little_." I say. She rolls her eyes.

"Yeah, but still, you just admit it. I'm really proud of you Sam." She says.

"Huh, thanks?" I awkwardly say.

"No prob. Oh, and I promise I won't tell _anyone _about what you told me." She says.

* * *

Carly's POV

"FREDDIE! SAM LIKES YOU!" I say excited as I enter in his room.

He gets up from the couch with a big smile on his face.

"What did you say?" He asks.

"Sam likes you! She just admitted it."

"Really? What did she say?" He asks, smiling like an idiot.

"I said I wanted to talk to her, so I was like: Sam, why don't you just admit, and then she said that she might like you." I say excited.

"Might?" He asks, a little disappointed.

"Yeah, she said that. But don't worry. When Sam says she might like you it means that she really does like you."

"How can you be so sure?" He asks.

"I know Sam."

He smiles.

* * *

Sam's POV

"Spencer, where's Carly?" I say while watching TV with Spencer.

"I dunno."

"Hi Sam. We are back." Carly says and walks in the room with Freddie.

"Oh, hi."

She seats next to me on the couch.

"What are we doing today Carls?" I ask.

"Well I was thinking about visiting museums today and tomorrow going to the best museum ever, Louvre and to the best restaurant in the city. What do you think guys?"

"Sounds good." Freddie says. I nod and Spencer too.

"So now it's still early and I was thinking about going to a museum that it's next to our hotel."

I am looking forward to these museums. They look good in the pictures Carly showed me. I know I'm not a big fan of museums, but whatever. They must be really cool because Carly is always blabbing about them. Sometimes that girl gets on my nerves. Like when she was insisting for me to admit that I like Freddie, well I know she is right. Actually I don't like him, I love him. It's just too much for me. I can barely breathe when he's around. But when he's too far from me, I can barely breathe too. Ugh stupid Freddork.

"Okay. Let's go. But first I'm gonna go change my clothes. I'll be back in 5." I say and go to my room.

Since the weather is surprisingly hot today, I decide to put shorts and a blue tank top, witch matches my eyes. I comb my hair, (that already looks really good, my natural blonde curls) and put on some eye liner, mascara, eye shadow and some make up in my face. Hmm I look very pretty.

"Hey Sam, we are goin-" Freduchini says but stops as he sees me.

"Wow. You look great Sam…" He says approaching me. My face is a little pink. The dude is totally checking me out.

"Eyes up dude!" I warn. He smiles.

"Yeah whatever. Let's go now, Spencer and Carly are waiting for us." He says and walks out of the room, and I follow. He pauses at the door and opens it for me.

"Ladies first." He says and winks. My stomach does flips. Aw he's so cute… I mean, stupid. Yeah.

I roll my eyes and we go to the Shay's room.

* * *

"Wow I'm so excited. We are in Paris. Look out of the window guys. This is so beautiful!" Carly says, seating on a cab with me, Spencer and Freddork. But the cab is really small and one side of my body ended up pressed against Freddie.

"I know Carly. It is." He says, looking at me after.

"Look, Freddie! That house is so perfect!" Carly says and Freddie looks.

"The view we are having till now is like the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Carly says admiring the view.

"Yep, but not the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Freddie says looking at me and smiling.

"Aw…" Carly and Spencer say simultaneously.

I look at Freddie and roll my eyes. I thump him right in the middle of his forehead. He just smiles as I do it. Gosh he is so weird, but cute.

Carly rolls her eyes.

After the ride that seemed to last forever, we go to a museum. I have no idea what name it is, but I don't care.

We saw a lot of nice stuff there. While I was seeing a sculpture, Freddie went and hugged me from behind, whispering in my ear something like: 'That's a pretty sculpture, but the women is nothing compared to you'. Ugh. Nub. Well, besides that, everything went just fine, and later I was hungry, so we went to a restaurant. After eating, and almost getting kicked out of the restaurant because, thanks to Spencer, part of the food caught on fire. We all went to another place after eating. Again I don't now the name. Like I care. Well, that was pretty much what happened. Sometimes Freddie tried to grab my hand, hug me and put his arm around me, but I just stopped him.

Now we are having dinner. Fredward is watching me eat smiling.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing. Just admiring your beauty." He says in a flirty tone.

"If I weren't too busy eating you'd probably be dead by now." I say and he rolls his eyes.

After the dinner it was getting really late, and me and Carly decided to go back to the hotel. Spencer and Freddie just said they would stay there for a while.

So I finally get to the hotel and watch TV. There is nothing good on, so I go to the fridge. Frednerd bought some stuff for us. Well, actually for me. So now I am looking in the fridge for a piece of ham.

Freddie's POV

I walk into the hotel room, sure about what I'll do. I talked to Spencer and he gave me some advice that I decided to follow. I see Sam in the fridge, looking for something (yeah I mean IN the fridge).

"Sam, I have to say something." I say as I approach her.

"Okay. What nub?" She asks and turns to face me. As I see her I become more and more nervous. She looks so pretty. I try my best to ignore the butterflies in my stomach and somehow I manage to say:

"Sam, I'm tired of you pretending you don't like me, cause I know you feel something towards me. I can feel it Sam. I- I really like you, and even if it's just a little, I know you like me back. So I know you'll like it. The point is, I am tired of you being stubborn, so-"

"So what?" She asks.

I get closer to her body and grab her wrists. I slam her back against the fridge, making sure I don't hurt her. She is wide eyed.

"What are you doin-" She tries to say but I cut her off. In one swift moment my lips crush on hers. I feel sparks everywhere. It's amazing. Just like out first kiss. Fireworks are in everywhere. It's like colors exploding inside my head. She is frozen in shock, but after a few seconds she kisses me back. Our mouths move slowly, like giving small kisses, but never breaking apart. I open my eyes to see hers open as well and her cheeks pink. It feels so good… She closes her eyes in a few seconds and I do it too. It's the same feeling I felt in our first kiss, but it's a lot better. Eight seconds passes and I have the urge to deepen the kiss. I pull my body closer to hers. I let go of her wrists and put my arms around her waist. The feeling of her body against mine is just, WOW. A wave of emotions is traveling in my body. I put my tongue on her bottom lip and suck it waiting for an entrance and she let's my tongue in desperately. We are so into the kiss. At the moment our tongues meet, I feel the best feeling I ever felt in my whole life. Her tongue tastes ham. It tastes good. She responds to the kiss well. Wow, she is pretty good at this. She warps her arms around my neck and now I'm really close to her hot body. Our tongues are fighting for dominance, but as always she wins. After a long time, good time, I push her up, so her legs are around my waist. I am carring her and making out with her. I can't help but feel a nice feeling in my stomach, and I don't want it to stop. My heart is beating really fast and it's hard to breathe. I don't care. I want her close to me. I need her close to me, feeling warm, and knowing she is safe in my arms.

Time passes, and she is kissing me faster. We are both kissing each other desperately, like we were dying to do that for a long time. The kiss gets deeper and faster. I somehow, guide her to the couch, and she follows, but never letting go of my body. We seat on the couch with her on my lap. Her hands travel to my hair, messing it up. Pleasure runs trough my body as I feel a shiver down my spine. She probably noticed that, but I don't care. My mouth is starting to feel tired, but I can't stop kissing Sam, or else she will yell at me saying: 'What did you just do?' or run away. I don't want her to leave. I want to stay like this forever. A lot of time passes. I can see she's tired, so I pull away for a while. After four seconds breathing heavily, without kissing, I can't take it anymore. Four seconds is just too much! I meet her lips again, feeling another explosion, fireworks, sparks, everything. I force my tongue into her mouth and she gladly accepts it. Again, our tongues are exploring each other's mouths. She is kissing me forcefully. I open my eyes and my mouth pulls away from hers and travels down to her neck. She closes her eyes and I give her neck small kisses. With each kiss, she shivers. A moan scapes her lips, and I keep doing it.

"Freddie, we should sto-" She tries to say, but my lips crush with hers. She kisses me back, with her hands on my neck. My hands are now in her hair. It's soo soft… We keep kissing each other with so much passion, like there is no tomorrow. I put my hands on her back, moving up and down. Suddenly she pulls away and moves her body away from mine.

"Freddie, seriously, stop th-" She tries to say again but I cut her off and she shuts up. I put my arms around her with so much force that we ended up falling backwards on the couch, with me on top. This feels awesome. I never felt so good in my whole life. I hope she feels the same way. One of my hands is in the couch making sure my weight doesn't hurt her and the other is on her face. Her legs are warped around my waist and her arms are around my neck.

After a few minutes, we finally break apart. And that was it. Our make out session that lasted, huh… Wow, I have no idea. For me it seemed to last forever…

We are both breathing heavily and her face is all red. Mine is probably red too. After breathing, she pulls her body away from mine and I can't help but miss the heat of her body and feel cold. She looks embarrassed, but in a matter of seconds, mad. Really mad.

She stands up from the couch. "WHA- WHAT DID YOU JUST DO?" She yells.

I roll my eyes. "C'mon, don't act like you didn't like it!"

"I- I- Ugh!" She tries to say, but nothing really comes out. Ha! Gotcha!

"WIPE THAT SMIRK OF YOUR FACE BENSON OR I'M GONNA DO IT FOR YA!" She yells.

"By kissing me?" I ask, teasingly.

"STOP IT! I DIDN'T LIKE IT! NOT AT ALL! AND YOU, NEVER DO THAT AGAIN, UNDERSTAND?" I can't help but feel hurt after hearing that. No. She is lying Freddie, don't be hurt.

"Well, if hated it so much than why did you kiss me back? And why didn't you stop me from doing it?" I ask.

"I TRIED TO… BUT… I… UGH! YOU'RE SUCH A DORK! I AM GOING TO SLEEP!" She yells again and makes her way to the room. I follow her.

"Don't follow me! You get the couch remember?" She says/yells.

"Alright. Sleep well. And try not to miss me too much princess." With that, she slams the door in my nose. Ouch.

I plop down on the couch.

I go to sleep with a huge grin in my face.

Sam's POV

I lay my head on the pillow. I go to sleep with a huge grin in my face.

**Wow. This is like the longest chapter I've ever write. Well, they kissed! The kiss was really intense. I hope you pictured it in your minds like I did. I hope you liked it! I am really proud of myself for writing this and I hope you loved it as much as I did. I also hope it was worth the wait. Tell me what you think. Please review. I worked really hard on this and I really hope you guys review. Please it would mean a lot to me. Thanks for reading!**

**xGirlxInxLovex**


	15. iFantasy

**Must read****!**

**Hey! I'm back! I'm really really really really really sorry for taking thaaat long to post. I'm sorry! But it wasn't my fault. It was my mom's fault. Ugh, I'll tell you what happened. She got me grounded for something stupid that I did and she STOLE my laptop! Can you believe that? She seriously just took my laptop away from me for 3 fricking months! I kept telling her: Mom, just at least let me tell the people on fanfiction that I won't be writing for the next 3 months. And do you know what she said? She said: No, I already told you you're not allowed to use your laptop! UGH! And then I freaked out, but she just didn't give it back. But that isn't the worst. The worst is that I was on VACATION! And I had to spend my whole vacation without my laptop! I OFFICIALLY HATE MY MOTHER!**

**Well, but now I'm back! Yay! I finally have permission to use my laptop and I promise I'll never make you guys wait that much again.**** I hope you hadn't give up on this story ;)**

**Whoa, that was like the biggest author's note I ever wrote. I just felt like explaining to you guys why I took that long to post. Well, here's the next chapter:**

Sam's POV

I wake up. It's around eight in the morning. I usually don't wake up this early, but because of what happened last night, I couldn't sleep very well. I kept having dreams with… ya know...

I get up from the bed and go take a shower. The hot water feels good on my skin. After the long shower I get dressed with my usual clothes, put on my daily make up and fix my hair. I get it a little more straight and then I walk out of the bathroom. I remember that Carly said breakfast is served at eight. Hmm food...

I gotta wake Freddork up.

I walk out of the bedroom to see Freddie, uncomfortably sleeping on the couch SHIRTLESS, only wearing a pair of pants. I look down at his body. My face lit up and my eyes almost pop out of my face. One, two, tree, four, five, six... Oh my gosh! The dude has a six pack! A six pack! When did he get a six pack?

My body starts shaking a bit and I almost loose my balance and fall to the ground, because of how dizzy I feel. Snap out of it Sam! Forget the fact that he is shirtless and go wake him up! Yeah, that's what I'll do.

I slowly take steps in his direction, only to get more and more nervous. Suddenly, I remember our make out session last night and I again feel so dizzy that I think I'm gonna pass out. Last night was awesome. It was officially the best day of my life. I never felt so good. But I'm so stupid. I shouldn't have kissed him back. We kissed for, like, huh, I dunno, twenty minutes? Oh gosh. Now it must be obvious to him that I like him. And things will just get worse.

I shake all these stupid thoughts out of my head and take steps in his direction to wake him up. I reach one of my hands to touch his arm, but as I do it, my hand retracts as if has touched fire. There are two options. Option one: Freddie is with a huge fever. Opition two: I'm completely falling head over heels for the dork. Probably option two is the right one.

I shake him up, ignoring the sparks I felt.

"Fredward… Wake up." I whisper, and touching his arm with force, but as I do it, he grabs my arm and pulls me into him. I fall onto him on the couch. He put his arms around my back and holds me tight against him, smiling in his sleep. Oh shit. I feel my cheeks flush and my whole body tingles, feeling the big heat from our closeness. Suddenly I can't move or breathe. My lungs stop working. The fact that he is shirtless doesn't help either.

I shake under his arms, trying to make him let go of me, but he just holds me tighter.

"What the hell Freddie!" I shout out loud, and he slowly opens his eyes, adjusting to the light. Oh oh. That's not good.

I can see a shade of pink on his cheeks.

"Oh, you couldn't wait to see me, could you…" He teases me.

My face is completely red. I pretend that's because I'm mad. "Shut up and let me go!" I yell so loud that I bet everyone in the hotel could hear.

The dork with his incredibly pretty features chuckles. "Nah, I'm good." He turns his head to face me, and I finally notice our close proximity. Our lips are only inches apart, and that makes my heart almost pop out of my chest. Now I feel my lungs stopping working completely. I try to back away but he holds me closer to him.

"Freddie, seriously, let me go now. We gotta meet Carly and Spencer at nine o'clock!" I say in a serious tone this time. He looks at me and his smile fades away.

"Okay…" And he takes his arms off me. I slowly get up, feeling like that was the hardest thing I ever did. As I get up I feel cold and it's like my other half is missing. There's this stupid empty feeling inside me, making me wanna jump back in his arms. I know. Pathetic. He gets up too, with a small smile on his face, as he rubs the back of his head, awkwardly.

"I should go change." He says and walks past me, electrocuting me on the way.

He goes inside the bedroom, and before closing the door, he whispers:

"By the way, you look very pretty today." And with that he closes the door.

I can't help but feel happy with his compliment. I shake the happiness off and walk downstairs, to eat breakfast. Momma's hungry.

Freddie's POV

After taking a long shower and getting ready, I get out of the bathroom. I look at the room Sam slept in. It's a mess already. The blankets are in everywhere and her clothes are all tossed on the floor. I smile at the sight. That's just so…Samish.

I decide to organize her things a little bit. I grab all the blankets and put them on the bed, and start grabbing some of her clothes, so they won't be all over the floor. I blush as I see one of her bras. It's a pink one. I remember that Carly was the one that convinced her to buy it. As I grab a hoddie, I see a notebook. It's a red notebook with a heart on the middle. Curiosity hits me, and I open it.

On the first page, it's written: _Sam's songs._

Songs? Sam writes songs? She never told me that. That's so cool…

The second page said:

_For you, nub that somehow found this, this book is property of Sam Pucket. It contains some of my personal items. If you're reading this Carly Shay, then the songs on the book aren't mine. They're Melanie's. If you are any other nub (especially you Freddie), don__'t read unless you want a bleeding nose and a broken arm._

Hmm… So she doesn't want me to read it… Well, I gotta see why…

I open it at the very beginning, where the songs are written. I look at the first song to se it written with Sam's hard to read hand writing. After much eye straining, I finally am able to read what she wrote. It's from a year ago. I'm really surprised with what I read.

_August 2009,_

_Crush:_

_Why do I keep running from the truth, all I ever think about is you,_

_You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized, and I just got to know_

_Do you ever think when you're all alone, all that we can be, where this thing can go,_

_Am I crazy or falling in love, is it really just another crush,_

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you, are you holding back, like the way I do,_

_Cause I've tried and tried to walk away, but I know this crush ain't going away._

Wow. I'm speechless. I almost drop the book on the floor, but I manage to keep my cool. Did Sam really write this? Wow. That's unbelievable. She's actually pretty good. As I finish reading, I can't help but wonder: who is she talking about? Who is this guy she had a crush on last year? It could be about anyone. I shake these thoughts out of my head, not wanting to feel jealous of the guy she liked last year, and I read the next page.

_November 2009,_

_Need to be next to you:_

_Been running from this feelings for so long, telling my heart I didn't need it._

_Pretending I was better of alone, but I know that it's just a lie._

_So afraid to take a chance again, so afraid of what I feel inside._

_But I need to be next to you. Oh I, oh I,_

_I need to share every breath with you. Oh I, oh I,_

_I need to know I can see you smile each morning,_

_Look into your eyes each night, for the rest of my life._

_Here with you, near with you, oh I,_

_I need to be next to you._

WOW. That was good. I can't believe Sam wrote this. Is she possibly talking about me? Well, it's possible… Nah… Getting my hopes up is never good. Again, it could be about anyone. Well, at this point, I'm kinda feeling guilty to go on. I feel as if I'm intruding too much. These are Sam's personal stuff… Am I a bad person for wanting to keep reading so badly? No… I'm just curious. She won't even know I read them anyways.

After making my decision I keep going, and flipped to the next page.

_March 2010,_

_Your Love is my drug:_

_May__be I need some rehab, or maybe just need some sleep._

_I got a sick obsession, I'm seeing it in my dreams._

_I'm looking down every alley, I'm making us desperate cause,_

_I'm staying up all night hoping, hitting my head against the wall._

_What you got boy, is hard to find, I think about it, all the time._

_I'm all strung out my heart is fried. I just can't get you off my mind._

_Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug._

_Your love, your love, your love._

_I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug._

_Your love, your love, your love._

After I read this, my jaw drops. She has such an amazing talent, but she never showed this to anyone. Plus, I just noticed that there are guitar chords written along with the lyrics, so that means that she actually plays the guitar. How did she learn how to play in the first place?

I turn the page to read more. The next one was written this month. Curiosity builds up inside me.

_July 2010,_

_Things I'll never say:_

_If I could say what I want to say, I'd say I wanna blow you away,_

_Be with you every night, am I squeezing you too tight,_

_If I could say what I want to see, I want to see you go down, on one knee,_

_Marry me today, guess I'm wishing my life away, with these things I'll never say._

_It don't do me any good, it's just a waist of time,_

_What use is it to you, what's on my mind,_

_If ain't coming out, we're not going anywhere,_

_So why can't I just tell you that I care..._

Whoa. She's pretty much obsessed with this guy. Who would he be? Is the boy she's talking about me? As I think of the possibility my heart starts racing. It really could be me. Because in the first song she could be wondering if I like her back and admitting she has a crush on me; on the second, she could be already sure she's in love with me, on the third, she's saying that she's completely obsessed with me and on the last one, that she would never admit her love for me.

I laugh at my stupid thoughts. That could never happen in real life. Just inside my head. Seriously, Sam would never be completely obsessed with me, plus she likes this guy since august of last year. It's impossible. Last year she didn't like me. At all.

Well, I guess I'll just keep imagining things, whishing they were true. But inside I know, they're just my fantasies.

But sometimes, you gotta believe in a fantasy for it to become reality.

**How was it? Was it bad? Was it good?**** Was it too short?** **Tell me what you think. I liked the last chapter better, but just wait, the next one will be a looot better. You have to review this one if you want to read the next one! Also, check out my new story on my profile. I'm sure you'll like it. ;)**

**Please review!**** Love you guys!**

**xGirlxInxLovex**


	16. iFlirt a Lot With Sam

**Again, I'm sooo sorry for only updating now. It's just that I've been so busy with school stuff, hanging out with my friends every day, parties, boys… So, yeah, I'm sorry. I hope you forgive me and I hope you'll enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. And I have to thank every one who reads this story, especially the ones who reviewed. I love you all so much. You make me the happiest girl in the world. Well, you, and the boy I love, who loves me back! He told me that yesterday! YAY! We're dating now! YAY YAY YAY! I'm such a dork... I'm actually jumping in excitement.**

**Anyways, I'll stop boring you. There's the long chapter you guys were waiting for, and I promise I'll update sooner next time.**

Sam chews on her breakfast, hungrily, devouring every edible thing on her plate. As she sees Carly and Spencer walking over to her she attempts to smile trough her mouth full of food and Carly gives her a girly wave.

"Hey Sam. Where's Freddo?" Spencer asks, taking a seat next to her.

She lets her fork drop on the table and feels a ball of anger expand inside her. "Is Freddie all you guys think about?" She replies, angrily.

Spencer puts both his hands up in a surrender manner, almost expecting Sam to attack him any second like a starving animal. "Hey, calm down girl."

She sighs, letting her face get back to its normal color. "Sorry, just a little…"

"Mad? Angry? Furious?" Carly finishes the sentence for her and then seats down, putting her foodless plate on the table.

Sam rolls her eyes "Yeah." Then gets back to her plate, hungry like she hasn't been eating in days.

Sam never thought she was the kind to loose control, to be powerless, but apparently Freddie proved her wrong. She had always self-control when it came to boys, especially Freddie. But somehow, now she is completely powerless. She can't control her emotions anymore, and that pisses her off. Now she is being a slave to her emotions, and she can't anything, all the emotions, the hormones, the feelings, the blushes, the sparks, they are all visible now. Her emotionless mask is falling from her face, and that's her biggest nightmare.

There were always guys who wanted her, at parties, even at school, but she was always able to control herself, even around the guys she liked. Her mind was always more powerful than her heart, but not anymore. Freddie Benson is now inside her heart, and there's no way out.

"Hello Spencer, Carly," Freddie says and pauses for emphasis, "Sam…" His flirty tone makes her heart beat incredibly fast, but she refuses to look up. From now on, her mind assumes control. Her heart has to know that she isn't giving in so easily. War is now declared, and she'll do anything to win this battle.

Spencer and Carly greet Freddie, who seats in front of Sam. Sam just keep eating, even though she just lost her appetite.

"So, in ten minutes we're visiting the Louvre, how awesome is that?" Carly says cheerfully and takes a sip of her peppy cola.

"Yeah, that's pretty awesome Carly." His voice speaks and that makes Sam want to throw up. She can feel Freddie's penetrating gaze is on her, but, as stubborn as she is, she doesn't look back.

Freddie smirks. He knows her well enough to tell her plan, which consists on her ignoring him. But Freddie won't give up so easily. It's a challenge that he's pretty confident he's gonna win. She can't run away from him forever. She can't keep running away from her feelings. After all, that's what she always does, isn't it?

"So, me and Spencer are gonna go upstairs and go get…" Carly gestures to Spencer to say something. He looks up and stutters.

"Huh… My… Helmet?" Spencer asks, and Carly slaps her forehead.

"Why would you need a helmet?" Sam asks, suspiciously.

"Long story. We'll be back in five." Carly and Spencer stand up and walk to their room. Sam just rolls her eyes. Another pointless tentative to get Sam and Freddie to be alone. Well, unluckily for Carly, Sam isn't giving in.

Freddie runs his hands through his now messy hair and smirks. Sam already finished eating, so she's now with her eyes glued to the floor to avoid making eye contact with him.

He smirks, realizing what she's doing. He stands up and seats next to her instead. She catches her breath, something she does very often around him.

He places his chair very close to hers, but she is still staring at the floor. To get her attention he reaches out to touch her tight. He gently places his hand on her tight, and she feels like moaning, but stops herself. Freddie can not know she is enjoying this.

He frowns when he sees she's not reacting to it, not even telling him to stop. So he starts stroking her tight with his hand, making her right tight burn furiously and tingle. She is unable to breath, but she reminds herself that if she doesn't want Freddie to know about her crush, she shouldn't react to his touch at all.

Freddie leans closer to her and whispers on her ear. "You know, you can't ignore me forever…" His voice say gently, tingling her ear and neck.

With him that close to her and her tight burning like hell, she decides against speaking, afraid she might stutter.

He smirks, being only a few inches away from her. "Sa-am… Talk to me." He whispers in the sexiest voice ever, at least to Sam.

She turns to give him a deadly glare, but suddenly regrets it, because of their very close proximity. Both catch their breaths, like there was no air in the room. Freddie stares at her eyes, and she tries her best to look away, but can't. Damn it! It's all she can think of at the moment. Aperantly, all her efforts to ignore him were pointless, because now her heart is in control. Again. And she hates it.

Freddie opens his mouth to say something, but closes it, a cocky smirk forming in his features. To make things worse, his hand is still, subconseously stroking her hot tight.

He slowly leans, getting closer to her, ready to capture her lips with his own. She snaps out of his eyes and notices what he's doing, getting out of a trance. She feels like her heart can explode, due to its fast beating. He closes his eyes and their lips almost touch.

Sam places both her hands on his chest and pushes him away with force, right before the lip contact. She stands up, and he falls to the ground, hitting his head on the edge of the chair.

"I'm done with my breakfast." Sam says and starts walking away.

"Ow! Sam! What was that for?" He complanes, rubbing his throbbing head.

She turns and sees the way he fell. His legs are slightly open and he's sitting on the ground. Somehow, Sam finds the position extremely sexy, but shakes this thought off. "Huh… Lemme see… For being such a nub?" She chuckles and he groans.

He stands up, still rubbing his head. "Aw… Does it hurt?" She aks, expressing fake concern. "Do you want me to kiss it to make you feel better?" He smiles.

"Yeah actually." He says, and she tries to fight the pink in her cheeks. She smirks and walks over to him.

He looks at her, confused, but happy. She pretends she is gonna kiss his head, but instead, places both her hands on his chest, ignoring the electric shock, and pushes him to the floor again.

"Sam!" She smirks, seing her work is done there, and walks away, to find Carly and Spencer.

"Ha," she tells her heart, "you loose, I win. Momma is back."

* * *

"Spencer! What are you doing? We should be looking for your suposedly helmet, remember?" Carly tells her brother, who is working on a sculpture.

"Spencer! Are you even listening to me?" Carly complains, and Spencer keeps putting random things on his random sculpture.

"No." He answers, grabbing a cup of coffe and taking a sip, for latter realizing there's no coffe in it. He frowns. "Carly, could you bring me some-"

"No." Instantly repplies the younger Shay. "We should be going already! Take your helmet and lets go!" She yells.

"There's only one problem." He turns serious. "I kind of turned my helmet into a sculpture…"

Carly groans. "Whatever. Let just go!"

That moment, an angry Sam storms in, chewing on a piece of ham that Carly has no idea where it came from. But since that is Sam, she doesn't bother questioning.

"I see someone is in a good mood today…" Spencer comments chuckling. Sam gives him a death glare, and he pouts, his eyes darting back to the ground.

"So let's go already guys! Our hot friend is waiting for us downstairs!" Carly says, raising her eyebrows at Sam, who simply roll her eyes.

"Yeah. Cause Freddie is _so_ hot." She comments, with sarcasm in her tone, but she and Carly both perfectly know that she actually means it.

Suddenly, the door flews open, and the non-geek, smirking Benson storms in. "Well thanks Sam. Glad to know your aware of my hotness." Freddie raises his eyebrows at the suddenly blushing blonde.

"Glad to know your are actually wearing a shirt now." She repplies, remembering the incident that happened just a few hours ago.

"Don't act like you didn't love what you saw Pucket." He cockly retorts, with a mischievous grin.

"Oh, shut up." She tries her best to hide the stupid blush in her cheeks, but fails. "Let's go to the Love Museum already!" She orders angrily to Carly.

"It's Louvre." Carly chuckles. Sam is so in love with Freddie that all she can think about is love...

"WHO CARES?" She shouts and leaves the room, passing by Freddie and sending a shock to his arm.

Carly smiles to Freddie and gives him thumbs up. "Even Spencer can tell that she is in love with you." She whispers to him.

Both Carly and Freddie look at Spencer, only to find that he is gone. "Spencer?" Both look for the weird adult-ish.

"I'm here!" The sculpture says, while being trapped under his own sculpture. "Huh… Could you guys… Like… Help me out?" He awkwardly asks, and both teenagers roll their eyes.

"How did you get under that anyways?" Carly asks, and Spencer opens his mouth to answer. "Forget it. We don't wanna know." She finishes and he closes his mouth, somewhat sad.

* * *

After the ride to the Louvre, in another small cab, (now Sam is sure that Carly and Spencer planned it), with Sam again complaining about sitting next to Freddie, they are finally there. Carly gets out of the cab and closes the door. Spencer does the same. Sam watches they are with awestruck expressions. Curiosity builds up on Sam.

Freddie smirks, seeing another oportunity to piss off Sam. She looks at him, waiting for him to open the door to their side, but he doesn't. He doesn't move a muscle, staying in his position, and receiving a deathly glare from Sam. "I'll give you three seconds to open the door, or else…" She threatens.

He leans closer to her face. "Or else what, Sam?" She feels his breath on her lips, making them tingle. But she looks to the other door, on the other side. Ha! Freddie is so stupid. She can easily get out through the other door. Again, she wins, and her heart looses. Freddie looses.

"Or else I'll do this." She slides away from him and to the other side, trying to open the door, to find that it's locked.

Freddie smirks in victory. "Opps, I guess you didn't see that one coming, did ya?"

"Shut up. I'll just tell the driver to open. Simple." She smirks back. "Sir! Please open the door so I can be far away from this annoying dork!" She yells, but in response, she hears a loud snore.

Freddie grins. "What the heck? What kind of taxi driver sleeps while working?" She complains, hearing another loud snore back.

Freddie laughs and scoots over to her side. "Well, aparently you are stuck here, with me." He raises his eyebrows.

"Aparently, you are wrong. I'll just yell Carly's name…"

Outside of the car, Carly is admiring the view with Spencer.

"Oh My Hobo!" Spencer screams bouncily.

"I know! The view is amazing, right?" Carly says, ignoring that instead of saying Gosh like a normal person, he said hobo.

"No! I mean, there is a hobo right over there!" He screams and points like a child, making Carly roll her eyes. "WAIT UP FRENCH HOBO!"

He runs in the Hobo's direction, and a worried Carly follows. "Spencer! How many times do I have to tell you? Not all hobos are nice!"

Freddie, who just watched the hobo scene, smirks again. "Aparently, _you_ are wrong."

"Aparently, you are a dork." She says, making him roll his eyes.

He decides that now he has the perfect oportunity to work on his and Carly's plan. He moves even closer to her, but she slides as far from him as she can, ending up pressed against the door. He smirks and gets the closest he can to her, making their legs touch and burn. Only by doing that, her heart picks up double speed, the butterflies in her stomach go crazy and her lungs stop working properly. The same happens with Freddie, but to keep the bad-boy image he has now, he doesn't let the emotions affect him.

He looks into her eyes, smiles and puts his arm around her waist. She tries to stop him. She tries to say something. But at the moment, no words seem to come out. She is frozen like a statue. Now she hates her heart more than anything.

His hand slides perfectly around her waist, and he starts rubbing small circles on it. She gulps. His other hand grips her chin, forcing her eyes to lock with his. She catches her breath once again, maybe due to the fact that he is really close to her.

"Really Sam? A dork? That's the best you can come up with?" He breathes in her ear, sending goose bumps to her arms and legs, and making her even more speechless than she already is.

He pulls away from her ear and his lips slowly travel down to her neck. She feels the heat of his lips breathing over her neck and shivers involuntarily. He smirks, seeing the obvious effect he's having on her.

He kisses her softly on the neck, and she lets out a small gasp. That sound makes his stomach flutter and goose bumps rise on his arms. He kisses her neck over and over again. Chills are racing up her spine, her heart jumping forcefully with every single kiss. She closes her eyes, enjoying the feeling of his warm and soft lips on her neck. Well, what else would she do? Since the door is locked, the driver is snoring like a pig, and the love of her life is making her hormones go crazy, she might as well let him. Is not like she has condition to stop him anyway.

He pulls away from her neck and she opens her eyes, now facing him. He leans in to kiss her lips for the first time since the best night of his life.

She suddenly can't move at all. The world around her stops, and all she can see is Freddie, the hotest and most handsome boy she knows. Now, also, the most confident boy she knows. She doesn't admit it, but she loves how he's acting so flirty around her. She loves him, after all. She loves everything on him, from the dorkiest guy, to the flirty, cocky one.

Being so close to him make her see how she is so deeply in love with him. She sniffs for the first time, since for the past five minutes she was breathing through her mouth. It smells like him. She can't quite describe the smell, but it's so addicting, conforting and hot at the same time that makes her body feel weak.

His lips are just one inch away from hers, about to touch…

**To find out what happens next you know what you gotta do. Review!**

**Oh, and who's extremely excited for iStart a Fan War? I know I am. SEDDIE FTW!**

**Thanks for reading,**

**xGirlxInxLovex.**


End file.
